Jaune Arc:Dust Shaper
by Dlite12345
Summary: Jaune, was born frail and weak he did not have long to live. His uncle injected him with a serum that contained a terrible and legendary power to make sure he would live. Now when he realized that he could shape dust into objects and has a demonic tenant inside of him his life starts taking a 180 as tragedy strikes leaving him on the quest to fulfill his fathers dream.
1. Alone?

**I'm back and I've become a better writer, because I've been working on myself these past two years. This was a story I came up with, alongside my friend/cousin known on this site as TheLiteHasTruth, I thank him for allowing me to use dust shaper, he deleted the story but he was the first to make such an idea.**

**Naga-Human God**

**Grima-Grimm God**

**Grimeal-Evil Cult**

**Temple Of Naga-Place of worship for Naga theres one in each Nation,**

**Hierophant-Highest ranked person in temple is considered holy.**

**Trinity-Three Warriors tasked with protecting Hierophant.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Alone?**

"Congratulations Mister and Misses Arc, its a boy." The doctor said as Victor and Cynthia were happy to have a son after seven daughters.

"Is this real?" Cynthia said as she held the boy in her arms. Victor, was at her side staring at the baby warmly.

"What should we name him?" Victor asked his wife as she looked up at him and smiled.

"Why don't you name him? He's probably the first and only boy we will have." She said.

"Lets…..name him Jaune." He said as the nurse wrote down the name on her tablet creating the information. The doctor came forward.

"M'am we will have to take your son and evaluate his aura and health." He said as Cynthia, nodded. The Doctor took Jaune and went into the other room.

"We finally have a son." Victor said with a happy sigh.

"I know right? By the way are the girls still outside?" She asked as Victor stood up and looked outside to see his seven daughters all sleeping on the bench.

"Yeah, they're all asleep though." He said as he closed the door lightly. They heard the other door open as the doctor came with a solemn expression on his face.

"Victor, and Cynthia. I'm afraid I have to tell you something." He said as Victor sat down next to his wife and placed his hand over hers.

"What is it?" Cynthia said.

"Your son Jaune, has CCHD better known as Critical congenital heart disease. It is more prevalent than anything I have ever seen." The doctor said as Cynthia put her hand over her mouth.

"No...NO!" She yelled as Victor tried to calm her down. "We just got a son and your saying that hes going to die?"

"Is there anything you can do?" Victor said as he stood up. "If it's money I have plenty of it."

"Sir we don't have something for this kind of disease. We can treat normal cases, but your son he has an advanced version I have never seen before. I'm sorry, but I don't know what to do." He said as Victor ran towards him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Are you telling me to just give up!" Victor yelled as the doctor raised his hands.

"Of course not! We will try our best to see what we can do, but…." The doctor said as Victor let him go. Cynthia, was bawling not being able to accept the reality that her son might die and in all of this she fainted.

"Cynthia!" Victor said as he ran over to her with the doctor following.

"She's fainted." The doctor said as he looked at the vitals on the machines. "Its from the shock…"

"How long does he have?" Victor asked as the doctor scratched the back of his head. "HOW LONG!"

"T-two days at best sir." He said as Victor fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry, but we will try our best." The doctor said sadly as he went back into the other room. The door opened as Victor looked over to his youngest daughter who was five.

"Daddy?" She said as Victor walked over to her.

"Katie, what's wrong?" He said as she looked behind her.

"A man is here, he says hes our uncle." She said as she opened the door wider. Victor looked up and locked eyes with his younger brother.

"Vincent?"

"Yes, it has been a long time Victor. I heard your conversation with the doctor, could we talk?" Vincent said as Victor stood up slowly.

"Katie go back to your sisters I'm going to talk with your uncle." Victor said as Vincent stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

"What do you want Vincent." Victor said with a glare as Vincent rose up his hand.

"Peace brother."

"How can I give peace to a man who joined the Grimeal?" Victor said as his brother sighed.

"I was once one of them, I left." Vincent said as Victor rose an eyebrow.

"I...I need to repent for my sins and this is how I'm going to do it." Vincent said as he took out a vial that had a rainbow color to it.

"What is that?" Victor said.

"Do you know what I graduated from the Beacon with." Vincent said.

"Human Bioengineering." Victor said as his brother nodded.

"You see the Grimeal wanted to recreate the power of the Savior." Vincent said as his brother widened his eyes. "Think of it a human that can create dust out of thin air and shape it into whatever he wanted. The power to create millions of weapons and wipe out entire armies, the power that defeated the Evil God Grima."

"Were are you going with this, Vincent."

"I believe that I have succeeded with the replicating the power, but it won't work on aura coils that are already developed."

"You want to use my son."

"Victor, listen to me something big is coming I don't know when or how, but I feel like this power is the only thing that can stop it. It could save your sons life, I don't know how but you need to believe me just this once brother." Vincent said as Victor clenched his fist.

"Fine, if it will save my son I'll allow it, but if it fails I'm going to kill you." Victor said as his brother smiled.

"I'm going to die anyway brother."

* * *

**(Middle Of The Night)**

Victor and his brother walked towards the crib that the hospital had provided for his son. As they came towards it Vincent put the rainbow liquid in a needle.

"Are you ready?" Vincent said as his brother nodded. Vincent, stepped forward and injected the needle in the arm of the young boy who began to cry.

"Now we only have to wait." Vincent said as his brother ran over to Jaune to calm him down.

"Quiet, now Jaune." Victor said as his voice calmed down his son, he saw a rainbow glow that lasted an instant as Jaune calmed down.

Vincent, looked at the monitors nearby and looked at the vitals of Jaune, and realized that it had actually worked indeed.

"It worked." Vincent said as he walked away.

"What are you going to do now." Victor said.

"I'm going to kill myself, this knowledge of that formula must never be recreated." Vincent said as Victor turned around to stop his brother only to see that he had disappeared.

"Brother…"

* * *

**(Fifteen Years later)**

It was currently a normal week at the Arc Estate except for the fact that the butlers and maids had the next two weeks off, because Victor Arc was an extremely nice person and relied on himself a lot.

Jaune, was going to be fifteen in the next couple of days and he was excited. He was hoping that his dad would actually teach him a couple things, but being the youngest and only son his mother was reluctant on that.

Still his father would teach him, even when she wanted him not too. Jaune worked out a lot on his own too, he wasn't stiff and he had a good body, okay scratch that a really nice body.

Jaune, had already tapped into his semblance which he thought was kind of lame. He had the ability to harden things, or the way his father had put it.

"The ability to make things more powerful."

However he soon came to learn he had another ability. A couple years ago he realized that he had the power to move dust, not with his hands but with his mind.

Jaune, wanted no he wished to become strong just like his father was. His older sisters were all married and living happily somewhere else and he was just here in his room looking around.

His mother and father were pretty well known, his mother was a huntress and his father was a high military ranking officer.

He took out a vial of red dust, and poured it onto his desk. As he raised his hand over it and moved it around the dust followed the movements of his hand.

At first he thought that his semblance was telekinesis or something, but he realized quickly that he could not move anything but dust. He realized this back then when he spilled his fathers dust cylinders a couple years ago.

In panic he tried to pick up the dust and put it back in its cylinder only for all of the dust to move with the motion of his hands. Was he supposed to consider this his semblance? He assumed that it was not, who ever heard of a semblance that could manipulate and shape dust?

There was such a thing, if he remembers back then when his parents would visit the Temple Of Naga. The Savior known as Red, had the power, but he was able to create dust out of thin air, Jaune couldn't do that.

The other day he sat on his bed the entire time holding his hands out hoping to create something. He sat there for what was like an eternity and nothing happened at all.

So then here he was staring at the small pile of red dust on his desk. As he looked at the small pile he imagined the shape of a sword out of nowhere and when he looked down the dust had transformed into a knife.

"Woah." Jaune said as he picked up the transparent red knife. He didn't want to place his finger on the blade so he threw it at his wall which was made of cement and the knife planted itself all the way in.

Jaune, amazed at what just happened stood up and reached for the knife, but stopped. He sat back down on his chair and stared at the knife.

He held out his hand and envisioned the knife turning back into its original state. The red knife turned back into dust and floated towards his extended hand.

Jaune, rose up his other hand as the dust floated between both of his hands. He pictured a cube in his mind as the dust changed into a red cube, then an arrow, followed by a dog.

He imagined a dog barking but nothing happened. It seemed that he was only able to imitate the form of things, but not the function of a living thing.

"Jaune!" His mother called as he quickly moved the red dust, back into its vial and turned around in his seat.

He sweatdropped as his mother kicked his door open. She had a big smile on her face. "Jaune, its time for lunch!"

Jaune, scratched the back of his head. "I'm not that hungry right now mom." He said bashfully as she rose an eyebrow.

"Nonsense! My favorite son should always have a hearty meal!"

"Mom….I'm your only son." Jaune deadpanned as she put him in a headlock.

"Now now Jaune, you should always listen to your mother." A masculine voice said which was obviously his father.

"Dad! Tell mom to let go!"

"Now, Honey I think the boy will be fine." Victor said as Cynthia let her son go. She looked him straight in the eye.

"Jaune, are you keeping something from us?" She said as he was taken aback.

"What? Pssssh I'm not hiding anything mom!" Jaune said unconvincingly as his mother didn't buy it.

"Cynthia, hes a young man let him have his privacy." Victor said as Cynthia sighed.

"Fine, but you better eat later young man." Cynthia said with a smile that sent chills down the spin of Jaune.

"Y-yes M'am!" Jaune said as she turned around and walked away. As she turned towards the other hallway Jaunes father looked over at him.

"Soooo, what are you hiding son?" Victor said as his son sighed.

"Nothing dad nothing at all."

"Jaune you know that you can tell me anything right." Victor said as he came into his sons room and closed the door. "I know that look, its like when you broke grandpas old spear and tried to hide it."

"Dad, have you ever felt like you were something that was not possible?" Jaune asked as his father flinched from the question.

"W-what do you mean?" He said as Jaune sighed.

"I don't know I'm just so….nothing dad its nothing." Jaune said with a smile as his father softened his gaze.

"Alright Jaune." He said as he left, when the door closed Jaune took out the vial of red dust and began shaping it once again.

He wanted to learn more about his ability and how this worked. For now he would keep this a secret to himself.

But, for now he should try to get his hands on some more dust, he was pretty sure his mother and father wouldn't notice some dust go missing.

* * *

**(Next Couple Of Days)**

Jaune, was home alone and was in his families dust refinery. He grabbed a cylinder of green(Wind), red(Fire), light blue(Elec) and black(Earth). He wanted to see how far away he could control the dust.

He stood in the middle of his families training room which was about the size of a football field. His father had made it so that he could train back then.

Jaune, was on the other side of the field as he reached his hand out towards the dust. Nothing happened, so he began walking closer. When he reached fifty yards the dust began to follow his movements.

He tried to see how many things he could form at once. He moved the red dust, and turned it into a sword, and did the same with the green dust. He brought them over by his side as the floated in the air next to him.

As he tried the same with the light blue dust he struggled his left hand began trembling as the dust struggled to form the sword in his mind.

Little did he know that sweat was falling from his forehead as he struggled to create the sword from electric dust. As the sword became formed he tried to bring it closer only for it to crumble to its original form.

He let go as the swords became dust once again as he fell to his knees. He realized that he was sweating profoundly from trying to make three swords, it seemed that two was the limit of what he could hold, but three was what he could achieve.

He sat there for about ten minutes and took off his upper white armor and hoodie. He was now shirtless, even though his mother didn't want him to be a fighter he still practiced with his father in secret.

His chiseled abs were the result of it, although they had never gone into aura or semblance, because his father never had the time too.

He looked to his side and created a spear from the green dust. He held it in his right hand and felt its weight, he then ran forward and chucked it as far as he could. As it planted itself in the hard wall he turned it back into its original form and had it float over to him.

Jaune, chuckled thinking that he could be unstoppable if he learned how to control this power, although there was one glaring weakness.

He needed dust to be able to use this power, and so he would be reliant on it. He had to think of a way that he could carry enough dust with him at all times without being weighed down.

In his mind was a backpack that would hold four cylinders. He could also have vials on his waist too, because he wore a belt.

"So this is what you were doing." Jaune immediately stood up and looked over at the voice to see his father.

"D-dad?" Jaune said as his father rose his hand to calm him down.

"Don't worry your mother doesn't know." Victor said as he walked over to his son. Jaune was currently 5'10, his dad was about 6'4 compared to him.

"Son we need to talk about a couple of things." Victor said as he walked over to a table and sat down. Jaune, followed his father and sat next to him nervously.

"Jaune you had an uncle." Victor said as Jaune rose an eyebrow. "Your uncle was working on ways to make humanity stronger, and he created a serum that he injected in you."

"W-w-what?" Jaune said in disbelief.

"You were frail when you were born. The doctors said you did not have much of a chance to survive. So, your uncle came to me and told me of a serum he had created with some associates. This serum he told me might have been able to save your life, so in the middle of the night I injected you with the serum, and you survived. The next day your uncle told me about an evil cult that have existed for thousands of years and they are called the Grimeal."

"What do they have to do with me?"

"Your uncle was one of them, and they wanted to recreate the power of the Savior. He succeeded somewhat from what I can tell although you cannot manifest dust."

"You said I 'had' an uncle what happened?" Jaune said as his father adopted a grieving look.

"Your uncle committed suicide so that the knowledge of the serum would die with him. The Grimeal don't know what happened to the serum, but let's just hope that don't know about all of this."

"Dad?"

"Yeah, son?"

"I want to be able to control this power….I feel like I have it for a reason. Just like the Savior you used to read me stories about Red and how he pushed back the grimm. I want to be a hero like him." Jaune said as his father chuckled and rubbed his head much to his displeasure.

"Well then, we better make sure your mom doesn't find out." Victor said as he stood up. "Now then show me what you can do."

* * *

**(Night a couple of days later)**

Jaune was currently moving around in his sleep, he was having a nightmare of some sorts. He saw dead bodies laying over a plain with the sun in the horizon.

He was on top of a hill looking over the area and he felt like he was in a pit of despair. He could not explain how hopeless he felt.

He looked down at the grass stained with blood, and noticed that a couple spears had impaled his body. He could not feel the pain however and laid there on his knees staring at the horizon.

"_**I saw it over and over! Meaningless massacres! Pointless suffering! And aimless love! I did not wish for this! I did not become a savior for this!" **_

Jaunes eyes snapped open as he got out of his bed and entered his bathroom and vomited in the toilet. He saw it, the looks of dead people whose faces had only despair and no hope.

"What the hell was that." Jaune said to himself sweating profoundly. He heard a sound as he stood up instantly on alert.

He crept towards his door and opened it slightly and saw something darker than the hallway lighting walk away. His heart skipped a beat as his hand reached towards the red dust on his desk and turned into a transparent red sword.

He opened his door slowly and walked through the hallway with the sword in his right hand. He walked slowly and looked around the corner and saw a frigging Beowulf!

"_What the hell?" _His father suddenly appeared and sliced the head off of the beowulf as it dissipated.

"Dad?" Jaune stepped out and said as his father was relieved and ran over to his son and hugged him. "Dad what's going on?"

"Son, we have to go, now!" His dad said as he grabbed his arm and dragged him along. They ran through the stairs.

"Dad what about mom?" Jaune said as his father stopped, silence ensued for a couple of minutes as Jaunes dad turned to him.

"Son, listen to me." Victor said as he put his hands on his son's shoulders and stared him straight in the eye.

"The Grimeal are here and they have your mom. I'm gonna go and try to save her, but I need you to run. RUN okay?" Victor said as Jaune widened his eyes.

"B-but, what about you and mom?" Jaune said as his father closed his eyes and opened them and smiled.

"We'll catch up with you Jaune." Victor said as he took out a piece of paper and wrote on it. "When you get away I need you to call these two numbers."

"Who is it?"

"Professor Ozpin, he is an old friend of mines and he should be able to help...us."

"Qrow is a friend of mines from the military."Victor said as his son nodded. He kissed his son on the forehead.

"Also from father to son. I'm giving you the permission to kill Jaune." Victor said as Jaune widened his eyes.

"What?"

"There are some Grimeal grunts outside, I trust you can take care of them. However your mothers survival and mines lay upon you taking them out. I shouldn't ask this of my son but I need you to kill them." He didn't even wait for Jaune to respond and ran off.

Jaune looked down at his scroll and the number and ran off like his father told him too. His dad was strong the strongest man he ever knew there was no way he would lose.

Right?

* * *

**(Outside Arc Estate)**

Jaune had stopped by the dust refinery and had three pouches on his waist. He was dressed in his usual outfit and crouched through the night.

He looked at his scroll to see that there was no signal, he realized that the Grimeal may have done something to cause that.

He was scared, no that wasn't right. He was shitting his pants right now, because he never fought humans before. He had killed a grimm every now and then, but to kill humans?

He could not even think about doing such a thing. But, what if he needed to do it to survive? He was scared that was for sure.

He heard a sound and looked up to see an Ursa standing on its hind legs with a person next to it. This person wore a red cloak that covered their faces.

He created a green transparent spear, these past couple of days his dad had been helping him out with projectile weapons. Jaune realized that if he had thrown the spear with his mind it was about the same as using his arm.

The spear floated away from him slowly and when it got a certain distance he made it fly forward and it blasted right through the head of the Ursa killing it instantly.

The Grimeal member was now on their toes and took out a sword and held it in a reverse grip. Jaune, did not know what to do next so he did the only thing he could do.

He created a red sword, and a blue shield and charged forward towards the Grimeal who was surprised, catching him off guard Jaune slammed the electric shield right into the Grimeal shocking him and sending him back a couple of feet.

Jaune, jumped forward and in the spur of the moment slammed his sword into the chest of the man. The man gasped in pain before going limp as Jaune sinked to his knees on top of the body.

No, he could not think about it. He had to go on for the sake of his mother and father. So he stood up and ran off and as he did he saw many beowulf's running towards him.

The green spear from earlier flew towards the grimm and pierced right through three of them. He then changed his blue shield into a sword dual wielding.

He felt as if his movements were being guided as if someone was guiding his body. He sliced off the head of the oncoming beowulf and sidestepped the next one and stabbed it right through the eye with the blue sword.

The movements of the grimm came to a slow as he killed each one quickly it felt as if there was another presence inside of his body, but he could not tell what it was.

As he got past the grimm he ran towards the fence of the estate seeing that the doors were being guarded. He looked up and wondered what he should do to get up there.

He suddenly had a migraine as he saw the vision of someone, using dust to make platforms so that he could move up. Jaune had his swords turn back into the original forms and shaped them into platforms for him to step on.

He repeated this until he was over the fence, and as he was going down. He was finally out of the area and he got service on his scroll he quickly took it out.

"Hello?" A voice with a french accent said.

"Is this Qrow?" Jaune said.

"Yes, may I ask who this is?"

"My name is Jaune Arc, and my father told me to call and tell you that the Grimeal have attacked us." Jaune said as Qrow was alerted.

"What! I'm on my way! I'm currently at the military head quarters not too far. Do not do anything and wait for us!" Qrow said as he hung up.

Jaune, was about to call Ozpin, but looked back at the estate with a heavy heart. He decided to go back in.

He was probably being really stupid right now, yeah his older sisters would chokeslam him through a table if they knew what he was doing.

He used the same platforms made from dust to go up and over the fence and ran towards where he assumed his dad was.

* * *

**(Field Behind Manor)**

"Come now Victor your brother had the serum, he must have left it with you." A tall man in a grimeal cloak said. He was in the middle of the field and had Victor and Cynthia tied to chairs, and at his side were multiple Grimeal and many beowulf's.

"How did he tame them." Cynthia said to herself as the man grinned under his hood.

"Grima, can make many miracles." He said as he lifted up her face, she winced at the putrid smell of his breath, it smelt like death.

"Hey! You're talking to me!" Victor said as the man looked over to him.

"Ahh yes, Vincent did say you were stubborn. So, I guess I will have to persuade you." The man said as he snapped his fingers as the grunts let go of an Ursa that stalked towards Cynthia.

"You see, our lord Grima has told us that the vial containing the ability to unlocking the saviors power is here. Now then Victor tell me where it is."

"Honey! What is he talking about!" Cynthia said as the Ursa closed in. The man looked over at Victor in surprise.

"Oh? She doesn't know does she?" He said as a green spear suddenly pierced the Ursa in the head. The twenty grimeal grunts went on alert as they pulled out their swords and held them in a reverse grip.

"Mom! Dad!" Jaune ran out with a blue shield and a red sword and glared at the Grimeal.

"Jaune what are you doing!" Victor yelled as Jaune kept his gaze on the Grimeal. The leader looked at the dead Ursa covered in green dust and laughed.

"So Vincent, did succeed." He said as he looked over at Jaune. The grunts were about to move, but he rose his hand to stop them.

"Do you know what power you possess boy? What you could do with that power?" He said as Jaune eyes on the man.

"I don't care, but I wanna stop people like you!" Jaune said as the man laughed.

"Give it your best shot boy." He said as Jaune brought over the green dust and turned it into a spear. He chucked it at the man who held out his arm as the spear smashed into a barrier and was turned back into dust.

"What?" Jaune said as the man laughed.

"Excellent! It seems you need a source of dust, but this is excellent!" He said as he rose his hand a shadow jumped out in the form of a hand and grabbed Jaune by the throat.

"JAUNE!" Cynthia yelled as Victor tried to break from his aura blocking cuffs.

"Silence them." The leader said as the grunts slit the throats of Jaunes parents.

"MOM, DAD!" Jaune watched in horror as the life faded from the eyes of his parents. As Jaune stared at his dead parents he heard the laughter of the leader of the Grimeal, a voice began to speak within his mind.

"_**Love is the reason why there is pain. When we lose someone precious to us, hate is born. Vengeance is the product of that hate and so death follows. But in death there is only more death. This will give rise to more pains. In this cursed world we live in, it is a cycle of hatred that will not cease."**_

"_**So, tell me. How would you confront this evil? You see it don't you? The lost of those you love."**_

"_**Wake up to reality! Nothing ever goes as planned in this world. The longer you live, the more you realize that in this reality only pain, suffering and futility exist!"**_

"Why did you kill them!" Jaune yelled as the man looked over at him.

"Why? They are not needed for the vision, to make a new world people like them must be rid of!" He yelled.

"I'll kill you!" Jaune said in anger as the man laughed.

"You want revenge? Let me tell you what revenge does boy! Drawn to act in the name of revenge that we deem to be justice. But... if there is justice in revenge then that same justice will breed only more revenge... and trigger a cycle of hatred! This must be done for the greater good!" He said as Jaune clenched his fist, he looked up and the leader had realized that his hair turned black and his eyes became red.

The shadow holding up Jaune was destroyed as he yelled. "What are you fools doing! Get him!"

"AHH!" Jaune looked up and yelled at the sky as the mansion behind the Grimeal blew up and dust poured all over. The leader watched as the dust all became swords and spears.

"What in the name of Grima." He said as hundreds of swords and spears of different colors appeared. "Suffering, makes him unlock his power! Excellent!"

Jaune, rose up his hand and brought it down as the swords flew towards the man who created a barrier around him and his subjects. The barrier began to fall apart much to the surprise of the man.

"This….this is what we were waiting for." He turned to Jaune whose new red eyes were filled with hatred and anger.

"Master! The barrier is coming apart!" One of the grunts yelled as the leader felt a presence nearby….many presences.

"We must leave for now, the military is here." The man said in frustration as he hit the ground creating a black hole that sucked them in. They disappeared as the swords and spears planted themselves within the ground.

Jaune's eyes returned to their normal blue color and his black hair became blonde once again as he fell to his knees. All he could remember was the color red and a man holding a large scythe with multiple people before he passed out.

* * *

**NOW THEN! You see I am back, and I've become much better at writing and this story reaching over 5,000 words shows it! Back then I would barely touch 3,000, but I've been away for good reason! Also if you leave a review remember constructive criticism!**


	2. What to do?

**Anyhow, who would you like to see as pairing? Also I'm doing a kind of Tokyo Ghoul thing with Jaune. When he is normal he will be himself, but enraged or sadness will make him black hair and red eyed. Slowly the other side will try to devour him or something like that I'm still thinking honestly. **

**Also remember to leave a review on what I can do or who you would like to see as pairing.**

**Chapter 2: What to do?**

"What is he?" Ironwood said as he stared through the viewing window into the room where Jaune currently was. Ironwood was the current general of Atlas, and Qrow was the general of Wales military forces.

"I don't know but this is all that was left." Qrow said as a soldier wheeled a table over to them. Ironwood took off the cloth covering the item to see a transparent red sword.

"What in the world." Ironwood said as he reached out for the blade expecting his hand to phase right through it only to grasp it. He widened his eyes as he rose the sword up as it gleamed under the light.

A female soldier took out her tablet and began tapping it showing them holographic data. "We've analyzed the specs on the sword, it is one hundred percent made of fire dust, but for some reason the cells seem to be bounded by some kind of force that we are unfamiliar with, but it has traces of Jaune Arc's aura all over it."

"We sent out drones ahead of the time of our departure and they captured this on screen." She said as she clicked something and a video popped up. Qrow, and Ironwood watched as Jaune's eyes and hair changed color.

Jaune, yelled as the dust reserves within the Arc manor flew out and all turned into swords, spears, and axes of different colors. Jaune, then rose his arms and brought them down causing all of the weapons to fly towards the Grimeal.

"This power, we have to replicate it." Ironwood said as Qrow shook his head.

"No, that is the last thing we need to do." Qrow said as Ironwood looked over at him.

"But, Qrow think of th-"

"No! Jaune is a citizen of Vale, we cannot let this power spread, this is a matter for the Hierophant." He said as Ironwood frowned.

"Qrow, this is not the time to bring religious matters into the mix, this is about the next level of mankind!" Ironwood yelled as Qrow stepped in.

"Are you sure? No ideas about starting a war?" Atlas and Vale were indeed locked in a tight alliance just like with the others, but this was a time of peace and Qrow wanted it to stay that way.

"Why? Can't you see the possibilities?" Ironwood said as Qrow shook his head.

"I see a young man who has just lost his parents. I see a young man who has great potential and may do something great in the future." Qrow said as Ironwood softened his gaze, but clenched his fist.

"Fine, I'll be returning to Atlas now." Ironwood said as he walked past Qrow who sighed.

"This is the best thing we can do for now Ironwood." Qrow said as the Atlas general stopped.

"I've always trusted your way in the past, and right now I'm doing it again. You better know what you are doing Qrow." Ironwood said as the door closed behind him.

"Uh, sir?" The female soldier was still there as Qrow blinked and looked over at her.

"What is it?"

"The Hierophant and the Trinity are here." She said as he nodded.

* * *

**(Qrows Office)**

Qrow, sat at his desk waiting as the doors opened and four people walked in. He stood up to greet them.

In every nation there was a Hierophant and a Trinity. These were the ones for Vale, Hierophant Lucina and the Trinity Braun, Gabriel and Seth.

Seth The Silent, stood at 5'11 and was a young man around the age of twenty five and was half wolf faunus. Who wore his faunus heritage proudly and used hidden blade gauntlets as well as a bow and quiver full of arrows. He wore a black outfit with a hood and had the bottom of his face covered by a mask, he had black hair and blue eyes.

Braun The Kind, was a hulking 7'6 who was twenty eight and on his back was a huge square shield that could turn into a canon. He wore no shirt and has a large muscular build. He had no hair and a powerful brown mustache with a hearty smile and brown eyes. He was known to be very nice and was loved by kids.

Gabriel The Handsome, stood at 6'3 and wielded a fearsome spear that could turn into a sniper rifle and was twenty nine. He wore yellow leather armor and had wavy blonde hair and orange eyes. He was known to be a flirt and was well known for his multiple appearances in the Vale News Network.

Lucina The Kind, stood at a mere 5'8 and wore a brown cloak with a hood that covered most of her body. On the back of the cloak was a green cross showing that she was the Hierophant. She had long pink hair and red eyes and a kind smile.

"Lucina, it is good to see you all." Qrow said with a bow.

"It's of no problem Qrow! We're friends aren't we?" She said as he chuckled.

"Well, Lucina we've found a child of a my friend who was killed. The boy has the power to manipulate dust and turn it into constructs." He said as he clicked a button on his desk as the doors swung open and a soldier wheeled the sword in.

"Shiny red sword, what of it my friend?" Braun said as Qrow picked up the sword and handed it to Seth who walked over to examine it.

"Is that dust?" Gabriel said as the sword shined.

"But, dust weapons like this can only be created by the savior, and he died twenty thousand years ago." Lucina said as Qrow nodded. "If what you say is true, this boy is the reincarnation of the savior."

"That is why I needed to tell you four. But, his father, and mother were killed by the Grimeal so right now he's collapsed from the shock of seeing his parents murdered in front of him."

"Does the kid have any other family?" Gabriel said as Qrow nodded.

"Yes, he has seven sisters, I've notified them. Since I was a close friend of theirs they're allowing me to keep him here until he wakes." Qrow said as Braun frowned.

"Boy will be very sad that parents are dead. Boy will be reclusive." Braun said as Seth nodded silently seeing enough in his life to know how children react to such things.

"Yes, he is only fifteen am I right Qrow?" Lucina asked as Qrow nodded.

"Very young indeed. His father told me that he was very talented too, I just hope that he be able to handle reality when he wakes up." Qrow said as Gabriel sighed.

"Kids…...I bet he will want to hunt the Grimeal." The trinity member said as he rolled his shoulders. "Any child would want to go after the person who killed their parents."

"It might be a part of fate, seeing that he has this power." Lucina said as Qrow tapped the screen on his desk once again showing the video feed of Jaune asleep. They watched as Jaune turned around in his sleep.

"He seems to be troubled." Lucina said as Gabriel stepped forward.

"Dreams after shock like that are usually nightmares or some sort of trial for the person to go through."

* * *

**(Jaunes Dream)**

Jaune's eyes snapped opened and all he saw was darkness. He was laying on his back and the floor was wet.

"Where am I?" Jaune said as he sat up and looked around. He saw a tunnel.

"Jaune!" He heard his mother's voice and widened his eyes. The memories of what happened earlier ran through his head.

"Mom!" He yelled as he stood up with tears falling from his face.

"Jaune!" This time he heard his father's voice, as he ran forward to the tunnel he tripped. He quickly got back up.

He could not accept it, no he could never accept the fact that they died for him. It was all a dream, everything all of it.

He wanted to utilize this power, but not at the cost of the two most important people in the world to him. He still needed his father and his mother he was still just a child who had not yet came to understand anything in the world.

What will he do now? Sure he has his sisters, but to tell them the death of their parents was, because of him?

As he ran he came upon a field of an open plain? He looked around as a calm wind breezed by and the sun shined beautifully in the sky.

"Jaune." He heard his mother and father say simultaneously. He watched as they appeared in front of him transparent and fading.

"Mom, Dad!" He reached out for them only for his hand to phase through. His mother landed and walked up to him.

They spoke, but he could not hear them, his mother cried but he could not hear here. His father looked at him fondly before saying words that he could not hear.

They suddenly disappeared as he ran forward, tears running down his face. He did not know if this was real, but he still needed them.

He still needed to be loved by his mother, to be scolded by her. He still needed his father to guide him, to watch him complete his fathers dream.

"Father!" Jaune said he fell to his knees. "I'll make your dream come true, I'll make a world where no one is hurt, a world where everyone can live."

"I know you told me it wasn't possible, but I will strive for it. I will continue onwards no matter what!" He said as the world became dark.

He widened his eyes and looked around seeing only a mirror in the middle of the darkness. He took another look around before moving.

"What? What happened?" He walked slowly towards the mirror and took a step back. He had red eyes and black hair, unknown to him outside of the mirror he looked the same.

He flinched in fear when the portrait smiled back at him. "What are you?"

The figure in the mirror rose an eyebrow and grinned. "**You mean what are we?"**

"What?" Jaune replied in confusion.

"**I am part of you, the darkness inside that is darkness in presence but neutral in nature****. I am as much part of you as you are now part of me, our lives are intertwined with one another. If you were too perish, so would I, and if I was to perish so would you."**

"You….are basically me?" Jaune asked as his reflection nodded."Then what do I call you?"

"**You can call me G." **

"Why is your name G?" Jaune asked.

"**I am a fraction of Grima." **G said as he stepped out of the mirror. " **G-R-I-M-A, we are all pieces of the evil god."**

"What! But, does that mean you are?"

"**Im not evil, when the Savior defeated Grima twenty thousand years ago he split the evil god's power into five pieces."**

"What do you do?"

"**Let's just say I try to keep you alive. I'm more of a catalyst that holds a portion of the gods power."**

"What? How did you end up inside of me?" Jaune asked as the reflection turned into a shadow and appeared over Jaune's shoulder.

"**Let's just say that vial that you were injected with as an infant held more than a piece of the saviour's power." **

"So this means that…..it all actually happened." Jaune said as he looked down at his hands.

"**You have to wake up now boy." **G said as Jaune looked up only to see that he had come too. Jaune, looked around realizing that he was on a hospital bed?

"Jaune." He heard a masculine voice that was familiar. He turned his head to see the man that he could only assume was Qrow, he had the same voice.

"Qrow….?" Jaune said as the man in red nodded.

"Jaune, your mother and father….they are…"

"Dead…" Jaune said solemnly as Qrow sighed.

"They visited you." A woman said as Jaune looked up, she walked towards him and placed her face close to his. "Your parents they came to see you before moving on."

"H-how?"

"She's the Hierophant." Qrow said as Jaune widened his eyes, he looked around the room and nearly fell out of the bed.

"Your parents visited you before they left, it is a rare occurrence, but perhaps Naga was not planning for the loss of your parents." She said as Jaune was still looking around wide eyed.

The Trinity they were famous huntsmen who he admired his whole life. To see them here was like a dream or something.

"A-a-are you guys the trinity?" Jaune said as the one he knew as Gabriel smirked.

"That's right kid, and you are going to have a very long talk with us about this." He said as he took a towel off a table revealing a red transparent sword.

Jaune, scratched the back of his head at the dust sword. Lucina, walked towards the weapon and placed her hand on it.

"Jaune, can you change the shape of this weapon?" She said.

"I-I-I think I can." He replied as he held out his hand towards the sword that levitated. Jaune, squinted his eyes in concentration as he realized that this sword was unusually well made, probably from his outburst of anger.

Everyone except Jaune, noticed how veins in his arm began to surge. "Argh!" Jaune yelled as the sword exploded only for a gray barrier to appear around everyone.

"Whew, close call friend." Braun said as he pulled down his semblance to make barriers.

"Yes, that was unexpected." Qrow said as he stared at the red dust all over the floor. Suddenly the dust gathered together and turned into a shield and levitated over to Jaune.

"By the savior, it's true." Gabriel said as Seth nodded silently in awe. Lucina, rushed over to Jaune and grabbed his hands.

"You are the reincarnation of the savior, I know it." She said as Jaune blinked.

"W-w-what?" He said as he suddenly remembered his father's words.

"_If they call you savior, go along with it. The world must not know that a serum is possible."_

"Jeez, don't they teach you kids anything about the history of Remnant now a days?" Gabriel said as Jaune shook his head.

"All we know is the story about the savior. I know the connection…" Jaune said as Lucina let go of his hands.

"This world, the peace that we currently have is going to be shaken upside down. In order for there to be a miracle there must first be an act of despair, in order for there to be a savior, something must need to be "saved"." Lucina said as Gabriel nodded.

"That's right kid, you wouldn't have these powers if nothing was going to happen. Plus the Hierophants have been on edge lately something about the balance of the world." Gabriel said as he walked over and locked eyes with Jaune who cowered under the hunter's gaze.

"So then kid, you think you can save the world?"

"N-not right now." Jaune said as Gabriel grinned.

"Well then kid, let me ask this." Gabriel leaned in and got uncomfortably close. "Do you want to save the world and stop those people who killed your parents?"

"Yes." Jaune said right away with a determined look on his face as Gabriel took a step back.

"Well then, we got training to do."

"What about my sisters?" Jaune said as Qrow coughed.

"They'll be coming tomorrow. I've already planned a funeral for your parents, and it's probably gonna go public…..just great." Qrow said as he dreaded the media and news anchors that were probably going to show up.

"Oh yeah, dad was a high ranking officer…." Jaune said as he deflated trying his best to fight off the hurt of his parents passing. He had to be strong though for them.

Over the next couple of weeks Jaune, and his siblings held a funeral for their parents. As their coffins entered the ground the only thing Jaune could think about was ending the Grimeal.

He remembered the look on the faces of his sisters. He never wanted to see people he loved cry again, it was worse enough that he was a wimp at heart.

He had to change, he had to become someone else. He had to renew himself in order to pursue the future. He knew what he had to do.

Taking the offer of the Trinity and the Hierophant, he decided to live in the golden temple and train under them. His sisters were reluctant at first but he insisted that he needed time to grow up and change.

**(Jaunes Room)**

Jaune, was currently asleep in his new room at the temple. He was told to get a good night's sleep for the rough training tomorrow.

Suddenly the lights were on and someone threw a bucket of water onto Jaune who jumped out of bed.

"HOLY CRAP!" Jaune yelled as he jumped out of bed and came face to face with Gabriel, and Braun.

"Told you the kid wasn't expecting it." Gabriel said as Braun gave a hearty laugh.

"Jaune-boy, you think better tomorrow right?" Braun asked as Jaune nodded feeling the chill of the cold water.

* * *

**(Five Minutes Later)**

Jaune, was fully clothed in his white armor and ready for anything this time as he stood in the middle of the temple courtyard. He watched as Braun set up a couple of targets about thirty meters away.

Gabriel, then pulled out a couple of weapon on a table and waved Jaune over. "So, before you get used to using that power of your's, we need you to become good at every weapon, flexible as you can say."

"Alright?" Jaune said unconfidently as Gabriel picked up a spear and threw it over to Jaune who caught it.

"You're body is well developed which is good, so we don't have to focus on building you up. Who knows though maybe in some alternate universe your some wimp who can't even use a sword(HAHAHA)" Gabriel said as he took ten steps away from Jaune and picked out a spear.

"Now then Jaune, I want you to charge me." Gabriel said as Jaune rose an eyebrow.

"_I don't know how to use a pike or spear, I usually just shoot them."_Jaune thought as he held the weapon firmly in his grasp. His aura circuits surged as memories of a person practicing with this weapon entered his mind.

Jaune, blasted forward which caught Gabriel off guard for only a moment. He parried attack after attack from Jaune, a smile slowly forming on his face.

Braun, who was watching from a distance kept his eyes on the movements of Jaune. It was as if Jaune picked up the weapon and he automatically knew how to use it.

Gabriel, blocked Jaunes next thrust and slammed his spearhead into the ground. "Oh? Not bad kid."

"Than-!" Jaune was caught off as he was suddenly on his back with the spear landing behind him.

"Although, still not match for an S-rank hunter." Gabriel said with a cheeky grin as Jaune sat up and glared at him.

Jaune, looked around and noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Seth?" He asked as a shadow began to move along the walls.

He watched as a figure jumped out of the shadow, revealing that it was Seth himself. Seth, looked around and looked over at Gabriel.

"Nope, not yet. We still got spear training to do and then he can go do sword training." Gabriel said as Jaune picked up his spear and mimicked Gabriel's stance.

Gabriel, smirked and twirled the spear he was holding and motioned for Jaune to attack. Jaune, let out a warcry as he charged much to the amusement of Gabriel who parried his attack, he quickly got behind Jaune and lightly kicked his bottom with his foot pushing Jaune flat on the ground face first.

"Bleh!" Jaune yelled as he spit out grass and dirt. Braun, who was watching laughed at the spectacle.

"Come on Jaune-boy!" Braun yelled as Jaune turned around to face Gabriel once again. As Jaune charged forward, the Trinity member merely sidestepped disarmed him and tripped him causing the same thing earlier.

Gabriel, twirled both spears and laughed. "You know how to use a spear, but you don't know have the experience kid."

Jaune, once again got back up and turned around as he caught the spear. "Well we got a long training session ahead of us so dont die on me kid!"

Over the next two hours Jaune pretty much only saw one thing. The green of the grass as he got his behind handed to him every time.

"You know, I don't think I'm going to learn much if you keep kicking my ass only." Jaune said as Gabriel chuckled.

"Kid, I don't need to teach you anything. I'm going to say its the savior's power, but you clearly knew how to use that spear. You just haven't gotten used to actually fighting yet." He then threw an arm around Jaune's shoulder.

"Don't worry though kid, we'll turn you into a fighting machine!" Gabriel roared.

"Uh...okay?"

* * *

**(With Seth)**

A bruised and battered Jaune struggled to stand as Seth threw over a wooden sword over to him. He caught the sword and almost fell over.

"Oh man." Jaune said as Seth stayed silent and held out a wooden sword. The best way to describe what happened was a repeat of the training with Gabriel.

About three hours later he was facing Braun who created a barrier and threw a bag of dust over to Jaune.

"Now Jaune-boy, you make shield right?" Braun asked as Jaune created a barrier with the red dust.

"Now then, I make barrier." He said as he created a barrier with his aura. "Now then we charge each other with shields to know who stronger."

"Uh…..I think the answer is pretty obvious big guy." Jaune said as Braun rose an eyebrow and walked over to the aura shield and rose his hand up…..and smashed it into the wall breaking it and sending Jaune flying.

A shadow zoomed past Braun and Seth rose up and caught Jaune before he slammed into the wall. He let Jaune down as Jaune sighed.

"This is going to be a long two years."

"_**An amusing two years for me." **_Jaune finally heard G say something.

* * *

**(Two Years later)**

Jaune, was currently wearing an all black outfit, because he had sneaked out of the temple. He had borrowed it from Master Seth, because at the time it looked cool.

Right now if you were to look directly at his face, he would look normal. To be true though his right eye had changed from ocean blue to crimson red. His hair was slowly turning black, but he often dyed his hair to keep it blonde.

His blonde hair, and blue eyes reminded him of his father and mother so he tried his best to keep it. Lucina, suggested that it was a side effect of the saviour's power although they did not know that it was a serum.

Jaune, concluded himself that it was probably the serum injected in him by his uncle and father when he was a baby.

He had gotten better extremely better over the past two years. He was no longer that ignorant kid all those years ago. Although Gabriel still called him "kid".

Right now, he was looking at the new shipments of dust that had come in at the nearby dust store. He knew the old man and rose a finger to his mouth.

"Shhh." Jaune whispered as the old man chuckled and nodded happily. He had seen Jaune a lot, and one time when he spilt all of his dust a couple months ago, the young lad helped him out.

Jaune, looked at some fire dust, which he had been favoring a lot lately. Although he remembered that he should probably get some more steel dust, since he used it to make his bow.

"_**I sense malicious intent."**_ G said as Jaune pulled up a mask that covered the bottom part of his face. "_**Here they are, can I come out to play?"**_

"_We'll see." _Jaune said as he noticed a little girl in the vicinity.

The doors were kicked open as they walked over to the counter as the men rose their guns. The old man looked over at Jaune who has his back facing him and rose up a finger signaling the man to calm down.

"Do you know how hard it is to find a dust store?" Roman Torchwick, Jaune had heard about this loser. "Grab the dust and restrain that guy and the kid over there."

"Hey you!" The thug yelled as Jaune rose his hands into the air. "Turn around slowly!"

"Hey old man."

"W-what?"

"Sorry about this." Jaune pointed his fingers forward as the dust flew towards the men pushing them outside the store. He saw another thug set out the window with a red blur.

He moved his hands in a swirling motion as the dust gathered and returned to the containers. Jaune still had his own dust at his waist to use.

He turned around and gave the owner a thumbs up before jumping out to see something very interesting.

He watched as a little girl who carried an enormous scythe took out all of the thugs singlehandedly which was pretty impressive to say at the least.

"My, my I did not expect the famous "Dust Shaper" to be in this neck of the woods." Roman said as he walked around and looked at his thugs. "Worth every penny truly."

He then looked up at Jaune, and in his hands was a fire crystal. "You've been a thorn in the side of some very dangerous people."

Jaune, knew that he had done his own missions when he passed his first year under the Trinity. He did piss off some very bad people.

In an instant Roman tossed the red crystal over at Ruby and aimed his cane at it. Jaune moved quickly as he used the water dust to create a wall that blocked the blast.

After that, he looked around and spotted Roman climbing up the ladder nearby and ran after him. Little did he know that little girl followed as well.

"_**She's following you." **_G said as Jaune looked around his blue eyes locking with her silver ones as she waved at him with a happy smile.

A bullhead suddenly appeared as Roman was onboard staring down at the two. "Well Red, and "Dust Shaper" it's been nice knowing you!"

The little girl known as Ruby was about to take out her sniper, but watched with starry eyes as Jaune took out steel dust and formed it into a bow. He then nocked a red arrow as a green spear appeared next to him.

Roman seeing this widened his eyes and ran to the cockpit. "Dust Shaper is here handle him!"

The woman quickly handed the steering wheel over to him and ran out to the open door. She held up her arms as power surged around it.

_***Whistles* "She has a really nice body." **_G said as he began filling Jaune's mind with dirty thoughts.

"_Alright! YES she has a hot body now stop it!" _Jaune screamed as he shot his arrow and his spear towards the bullhead.

A dark energy blocked the attacks and the explosions. The explosion still rocked the bullhead causing the woman to slightly lose her balance, and for just a moment Jaune caught a glimpse of the Evil God Grima on her back.

Jaune, widened his eyes realizing right away that after so many dead ends, after so many nights of research on the evil cult.

There was an answer right in front of him, the people who killed his parents, and the people who kept abducting people for their sick and twisted experiments.

Jaune, brought back the dust from the explosion and suddenly five spears and five swords appeared and were aimed at the bullhead.

"Hey! You're gonna kill them!" The little girl said as she grabbed his arm displacing him of his anger as the dust constructs fell apart.

"You're crying?" She said as he blinked and realized that he lost himself in his emotions. Suddenly red runes appeared under them as he quickly grabbed the girl and created a ball like barrier with the dust.

Once it died down the woman on the ship sent out another hail of fire only for a blonde haired woman to appear with a riding crop and deflect the hail of fire.

Roman, suddenly regained control of the ship and then closed the door of the bullhead and flew off.

Jaune, was about to go after the ship only for an unseen force to restrict his movements. Suddenly in a flash of light Gabriel appeared.

"Glynda baby, sorry about this. That's my student you're holding down." Gabriel said as Glynda glared at him.

"Don't call me that Gabriel, a member of the Trinity should be more dignified." She said as Gabriel waved her off. "Ozpin would like to see your student by the way and you."

"Uh..me?" Ruby said as Glynda glared at her. "Oh boy."

* * *

**(Meeting)**

Gabriel, smacked the back of Jaune's head comically. "Dumb kid what were you thinking!"

"Damn it perv!" Jaune yelled as he and Gabriel got into a fight creating a dust cloud. When the dust cloud disappeared Gabriel had Jaune in a triangle hold. When the dust cloud kicked up again and disappeared he had Jaune in a boston crab lock.

"Hey! Every man in this world is a pervert!" Gabriel yelled as Jaune tapped out.

"Gabriel, could you please let go of ." Ozpin said as he and Glynda watched the entire thing.

"Ozpin, how you been?" Gabriel asked as he shook hands with Ozpin.

"Been fine, Gabriel how are your side of things." Ozpin asked as Gabriel shrugged.

"Eh, Grimm everywhere as usual, but I'm going to assume that you want Jaune to go to Beacon right?" Jaune from where he sat looked up with uninterest.

"Do I need to?" Jaune said in a tone that Glynda didn't like at all.

"Mr. Arc, Beacon is a prestigious academy." She said as Jaune sighed.

"Well Ozpin, Glynda to be honest Jaune was trained a lot like us. Most of the time a Trinity member is a lone wolf, and that's how he trained to rely on himself. Also, he's not much of a people person." Gabriel said as Ozpin sat across from Jaune.

"Jaune." Ozpin said as Jaune stared at him boredly.

"You know my dad and you're the headmaster of Beacon." Jaune said as Ozpin nodded.

"Yes, your father and mother both graduated from Beacon, and I am sure he would have wanted you to go to Beacon as well." Ozpin saw that when he mentioned Jaunes parents his body language changed just for a moment.

"_**Aren't you tired of staring at the courtyard of the temple? Let's go see some new shit!" **_G said as Jaune kept thinking.

"_We've been around the world with the Trinity Members plenty of times though." _

"_**In the end its up to you, but some more freedom would be nice. Although we might get held back by those kids."**_

"I'm going to assume that you rather I keep my powers a secret." Jaune said as Ozpin nodded.

"Yes...that would be favorable." He said as Jaune sighed.

"Eh, we'll just give the kid a sword and shield, it's his best combo." Gabriel said as Jaune suddenly realized something.

"Hey perv, can we go to my family vault? I...want to use my dad's sword and shield for this." Jaune said as Gabriel softened his gaze and nodded.

"Very well then, I will need you to fill out these transcripts with your legal guardian who I assume is…."

"Me." Gabriel said as Ozpin handed him and Jaune a pen and some papers. Glynda pulled out her tablet and began typing in some notes on the matter.

_**(End)**_

* * *

**Well, sorry it took so damn long, but I was having fun with my OC story. CHECK IT OUT BY THE WAY. Also leave a review on who you want as pairing and WHY, don't just put it there and be like thats it. Also tell me what you want to see from the story.**


	3. Dragged Down

**Ruby could possibly be one, but she at the same time could play the little sister role just as perfectly. Although who knows haha, I myself am leaning towards her or Weiss, since that seems to be very popular and I could kind of see how it would work. One really weird pairing on the other hand is Blake….a very odd pairing.**

**Here Jaune will interact with the characters too help people see what he is like. He may be kinda oc, but he grew up different in this reality so yeah.**

**I could just make my life easy and make Pyrrha the main pairing, but then again this is fanfiction and I feel like I would get a lot A LOT of crap for going with a canon pairing. Also I kinda don't know how to do conversations between this version of Jaune and Pyrrha if you know leave a review on how I could do it.**

**Chapter 3: Dragged Down**

**(Around A Year Ago)**

* * *

_**"You'll get killed if you go after them the way you are now."** _G said as Jaune left the temple. He had recently found evidence that could lead him to the Grimeal.

_"It doesn't matter, those people deserve to die."_ Jaune said as in a flash of light Gabriel appeared.

"Jaune…" Gabriel said as he held in his hands papers of Jaunes research on the Grimeal.

"Don't stop me Gabriel." Jaune said as he didn't use his usual nickname for his teacher.

"You're gonna die, if you go after them." He said as Jaune clenched his fist a rose up his hand. Ten swords floated in the air as Gabriel did not even flinch at the sight.

"Move, or so help me Gabriel." Jaune said.

"You know I can't do that Jaune, and you know you can't beat me. You're still too young." The Trinity Member said as Jaune kept his glare on him.

"I need to do this! Those bastards killed my parents!" Jaune yelled as Gabriel sighed.

"Are you searching for justice in this revenge of your's?" Gabriel asked as Jaune nodded. "Then you are a fool, for we are but men, drawn to act in the name of revenge that we deem to be justice. But... if there is justice in revenge then that same justice will breed only more revenge... and trigger a cycle of hatred."

"Nothing can be done about that cycle of hatred, even if I add to it, nothing shall change the world will still be the way it is!" Jaune yelled as Gabriel kept his gaze on him.

"Think of your parents, my father used to tell me that 'The dead don't desire revenge, but the happiness of those living'." Gabriel said as Jaune clenched his fist.

"I know, my parents….wouldn't want me to do this. I know, but…..but.." Jaune fell to his knees as the swords collapsed to dust. Little did Jaune know that at this time, his right eye began to turn red and on this night it stayed that way.

* * *

**(BullHead to Beacon)**

Jaune's eyes snapped open as he realized he was sitting on the bullhead to Beacon. He had been sitting at a table with his hood over his head and his lower mask on.

He wasn't really feeling good at the moment and that usually puts him in a sour mood, which is why he would avoid people.

He was hoping to not talk to anyone, because he might say or do things that he didn't mean too which happened often.

He looked around and noticed other young people, some who occasionally glanced his way. They were conversing with others and being normal teenagers.

Normal The word did not exist to him, for his life become far different from normal when he had merely turned sixteen. He was currently thinking about who he would have as teammates and if they would drag him down or not.

**"Oh! Oh! I can come out to play right?"** G said as Jaune sighed.

_"Maybe, why does it matter to you anyway? When you come out you're just a shadow protruding from my body." _Jaune said as he saw G manifest itself slightly in his shadow making it move unnoticeable to the people nearby.

_"Fine, fine, Gabriel they think you're just my semblance anyway."_ Jaune had not told his masters that his semblance was making things stronger, but opted for the fact that his shadow could move around and help him, and that he was persuaded by G to allow this.

"I just want to have regular knees!" He heard a familiar voice say. He turned around and saw the girl from last night that had tried to stop the people on the bullhead.

He then turned towards the holo-monitor as the news was on. The anchor was speaking about Roman Torchwick.

Jaune, wanted to find him, because he had some sort of connection with the Grimeal. After all this time a lead had finally appeared and it got away. He clenched his hands as his emotions swelled.

_**"Breath partner."**_ G said as Jaune took a deep breath to calm himself. Suddenly Glynda Goodwitch appeared where the monitor was.

"Hello children, you are among one of the privileged few who have been given the honor of attending the prestigious Beacon Academy."

"Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsman and huntresses it is your duty to uphold it, you have demonstrated the courage for this task, and now it is up to us to teach you how to use it." Everyone was in awe except for Jaune of course.

_"Peace…...they only have peace, because they do not know what is really happening."_ Jaune thought as he felt G agree with him.

"Argh!" Jaune grunted in pain as he had a migrain, his left eye which was normally blue flared red. The right eye was covered by a blue contact as stated earlier so the red could not be seen.

_"Your ideals will betray you."_ He migraine became even stronger as the voice spoke once again. _"You will be betrayed by everything in life."_

"Hey are you okay?" He heard the footsteps people were gathering around. The migraine stopped then, as his left eye turned back to its ocean blue color.

A hand outstretched to him as he looked up he realized it was the girl from last night. Ruby, on the other hand widened her eyes.

"Hey! I saw you last night!" She said as he slid his lower mask back up.

"You're mistaken." He said as he noticed a blonde hair girl next to her.

"Hey, Rubes who's this?" Yang asked.

"Oh! H-"

"I am Jaune Arc, nice to meet you." Jaune said as he extended his hand towards Yang who shook it.

"Yang Xiao Long, and this is my sister Ruby as you already know." She said as she retracted her hand. "But, how do you two know each other."

Jaune, locked eyes with Ruby who tensed up. "We, bumped into each other randomly about a week ago. Isn't that right Ruby."

"Y-yeah." Ruby said sheepishly as the bullhead finally landed.

Jaune, gave them a nod of good bye and walked away quickly. Yang and Ruby watched as he walked off in a fast paced manner.

"Well, he doesn't seem like a people person now does he." Yang said as Ruby nodded.

"I wonder why he's acting like that….." Ruby widened her eyes when she remembered that one of the trinity was with that guy last night.

* * *

**(Beacon Front Area)**

Jaune, was moving quickly with his eyes glued to the ground making sure to not make eye contact with anyone.

His left eye was burning at the moment, wanting to fall into the color red. He tried his best to suppress it.

The last couple of years there have been voices in his head not just his partner G, but voices. His partner said that it was not him, and that he did not hear these voices.

If that was the case then what was it? These voices that kept whispering into his head, those dreams that he kept seeing.

The most recurring dream was a horizon with a desert of weapons littered all over the place. Weapons of dust.

_**"Partner watch where you're going!"**_ G suddenly said as he collided with a bunch of suitcases. As he was about to fall over he used his right hand and balanced himself, then flipping himself back on his feet.

"Watch were you're going!" A loud and very, very high class like tone said. He switched his vision to G, who could see in a 360 radius and saw that it was a girl who seemed very….mad.

She wore a white combat skirt, and had long white hair tied into a ponytail. Her face was red….with anger.

Jaune, merely said sorry in a low tone and walked away quickly. "Uh, I don't think she's gonna let you leave."

He could feel her chasing after him. "Hey!" She yelled as she tried to catch up to him. He rolled his eyes and felt G nod.

The girl known as Weiss watched as the boy that had knocked over her things sink into the ground. She watched as the shadow where he sanked sped off into the distance.

She clicked her tongue, and walked back to where her guards were putting her stuff back on the trolley.

* * *

**(Jaune)**

_"I hate persistent people."_ Jaune thought as he heard G chuckle.

_**"You can't say that you hate yourself then do you?"**_ G said as Jaune rolled his eyes. He was currently alone in the bathroom, it was a single bathroom meant for the handicapped, but he used them because he could get privacy.

He put down his hood and examined his left eyes that was changing between the colors red and blue. He took a deep breath as the eye calmed down and turned back into blue.

He began to hear familiar voices and realized that it was that Ruby girl. He opened the door slightly and saw her.

She was alone waiting for her sister to finish using the bathroom. He decided to take this moment to make things clear.

He walked out of the bathroom towards her. As she saw him he smiled and waved excitedly, she watched as he moved in and near her ear.

"Do me a favor and keep what you saw last night to yourself alright?" He said as she nodded nervously. His low tone sent shivers up her spine.

"Good." He said as he walked past her towards the auditorium.

He kept his gaze straight and tried to not make eye contact with other people. These people were all so…..happy.

_"There are no real warriors here."_ Jaune said to G in his mind as the demon chuckled.

_**"Of course not, you think these kids know anything about the real world? I can look at them and tell that not a single one of them are ready to take the life of a person."**_ The demon said as Jaune nodded in agreement.

He stayed near the back as the ceremony was held, they watched a powerpoint that was going with pictures of the previous years.

When the powerpoint stopped the lights came back on and Ozpin along with his assistant appeared.

"Ahem….I'll try and keep this brief." He said as everyone stopped talking and listened in. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge."

He then looked over and made eye contact with Jaune. "To hone your craft and acquire new skills as well as build relationships. And when you have finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."

Jaune, listened intently he had inherited that ideal of saving people from his father. It was his dads dream to save people and he had inherited that dream. Ozpin, decided to scan over the crowd of new students once again.

"But, I look amongst you today and all I see is wasted energy." He said as the faces of some of the students changed. "In need of direction, purpose. You assume knowledge will free you from all of these things, but your time here will will prove that knowledge will only get you so far."

He then looked at Jaune. "It is up to you to take the first step." He said before stopping and walking away. Glynda, then walked up to the mic.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation will begin." She said as Jaune sighed. He looked down to his father's sword that was in its sheath which could turn into a shield.

"So this is the school you went to dad."

* * *

**(Couple hours later)**

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang said excitedly as she landed next to Ruby.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though." She replied as her sister looked at the boys in the room.

"I know I don't mind, grrrr~." Yang said as she stared at the shirtless boys before them. She then laid eyes on the corner in the room and saw the guy from earlier.

"Hey Rubes, isn't that?" She asked as Ruby looked in the direction she was staring.

"That guy."

"Are you sure you know him?" Yang asked as Ruby nodded.

"Keep it a secret, or things will become difficult for you. Got it?" She shook out the memory with a shiver.

"Let's go talk to him, he seems pretty cute too." Yang said as Ruby looked over at her in shock.

"Yang!" She yelled in a whisper. "We already had problems with two people today, I don't wanna make it a third."

She of course was referring to meeting Weiss and Blake. Needless to say she tripped over the rich girls things, after someone had already knocked them over and then bumped into the book reading girl.

"You know what they say, third time's a charm!" Yang said excitedly as she dragged her sister towards Jaune.

Jaune, who was minding his own business and thinking about what could happen the next day when he heard the shuffling of feet.

He already knew who it was and sighed. "What do you want Ruby? Yang?"

"Oh! We just wanted to say hi Jaune!" Yang said happily as Jaune winced.

"You're being loud." He replied as he looked over at Ruby who waved nervously.

"Hey Ruby." Jaune said as the girl blinked.

"Hey Jaune." She said not nervous anymore, she really didn't expect him to greet her back. Yang also noticed this.

"So….how was your day?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I tripped over this girl's stuff. Uh…." He tried to remember how she looked.

"Did she by any chance, wear all white and have a bad attitude?" Yang asked as Jaune nodded. "Yup Ruby, tripped over her stuff after you did and sneezed into fire dust."

Jaune, chuckled much to the surprise of the girls. Ruby, blushed at the small smile that Jaune had.

"Well, I think I'll be catching some sleep now." Jaune said a little brighter than before as the girls said their goodbyes.

As they were walking away, Yang turned to Ruby. "See sis, like I said third time's a charm."

"I guess you were right Yang." Ruby replied happily that had just made her bad day go well.

Jaune, watched as the girls walked off. "Weird girl." Jaune said to himself.

_**"Agreed."**_

* * *

**(Next morning Initiation)(Decided to skip locker scene)**

Needless to say Jaune felt a lot better after that night. He felt like he could interact better with people and he wasn't in a bad mood anymore.

"For years you have trained, to become warriors. Today, your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest." Ozpin said as Glynda spoke next.

"Now then I am sure all of you have heard the rumors about the assignments of teams. I will put an end to your confusion." She said as she gave everyone a lookover.

"The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years. Also the first other pair you run into will be your teammates for that time as well." Jaune was surprised at how they did that.

"Wouldn't' there be a lot of problems with that idea?" Jaune thought as he felt G nod.

"You will make your way to the end of the forest and gather relics at the old ruins. Now remember to use all your skills, or you WILL die."

Jaune, got into his stance as he was ready to be sent off. He looked around and noticed that he was among one of the last to go. Suddenly he was propelled forward.

Ozpin, took a sip from his mug and watched as the children flew off. "I wonder who Jaune will pair up with."

"Well, we will see in a bit." Glynda said

* * *

**(Jaune)**

"Take care of the landing G." Jaune said as the shadow flung out of his body and grabbed onto a tree and reeled him towards it.

Instead of slowing down, Jaune merely flew into the tree face first and went into the tree using G's power. He moved down the tree and when he reached the floor he rose up out of the ground.

* * *

**(Ozpin and Glynda)**

"Hmm, I expected his semblance to be something like his father's." Ozpin said as Glynda looked over at him.

"Ahh, yes Gabriel did speak of how Jaune shared a similar power with Seth, but Jaune can use his shadow to aid him." She said as Ozpin looked closer at the tablet.

"It is odd though, it almost seems as if the shadow has a mind of its own." Ozpin said.

* * *

**(Jaune)**

_"How many G?"_ Jaune said as he unsheathed his sword deciding not to use the shield yet.

_**"Ten Ursas surrounding you right now."**_ G said as Jaune nodded.

_"Be conservative G."_ Jaune said as he could feel his partner grin.

_**"I'll keep that in mind."**_ Suddenly one of the ursas ran out towards Jaune, who didn't even attempt to move. As the Ursa drew close a shadow rose up from the ground and sliced the head of the Ursa off.

The Ursa's revealed themselves and watched curiously as the shadow danced around Jaune, as if it was protecting them.

A sonic boom was heard as Jaune appeared right next to one of the Ursa and sliced it's arm off. He then sliced its abdomen in half.

Over the past two years Jaune realized something with his real semblance. At first he thought he could only make items stronger, but he could strengthen his limbs and their functions as well.

This allowed him to move fast and be more resistant to pain. He was able to play it off as a power of the "savior" to his mentors since he wanted to keep G, a secret.

The Ursa that tried to attack him from behind was restrained by G, and then as G squeezed he turned the Ursa into mincemeat.

_"So, about being conservative."_ Jaune said as he sliced off the head of an Ursa, he could hear G laughing.

G, then let out a pulse of malevolent aura making the Ursa's take a step back. Jaune, charged forward and sliced off the head of four Ursa's.

The remaining two charged forward only for G, to trip them. Jaune, almost created a spear of dust remembering that he had to keep his power a secret he stopped.

_"This would be a lot easier with my dust constructs."_ Jaune thought as G nodded literally. If you were to look at Jaune right now his shadow would be next to him in the shape of a serpent's head.

_"Well, time to go find myself my "Partner"_ I guess." Jaune said.

_**"Hey! I'm your partner!"**_

_"Yes, but no one else knows that do they?"_ He said as the shadow looked away with a 'hmph". He thought about the people he could possibly be matched up with.

_**"I hope we don't run into that Weiss girl, I mean we already ran into her at the locker room."**_ G said as Jaune shivered.

"Pyrrha, doesn't seem so bad though she would be a good fighter to have." Jaune said as he then thought about the others. "Ruby is a bit too childish and Yang seems to be just living the moment."

G suddenly became alert and his shadow form looked towards the east of them. **"Partner, there seems to be ten Beowolves surrounding someone."**

"Eh, guess we found one." Jaune said in his mind as he sanked into the ground. "Also! Why do you keep talking out loud?"

**"Eh? Don't worry no one's gonna hear me unless I let them."**

"I know that, but it's weird because it makes me want to reply out loud too! I've been caught talking to myself apparently too many times man." Jaune said as G laughed.

**"I know it's hilarious."** G said as Jaune sighed.

* * *

**(Pyrrha)**

Pyrrha, slammed her shield into the face of an oncoming Beowulf stunning it. She then threw her shield as it sliced through the grimm before bouncing off a tree and coming back to her.

She quickly turned around to slice off the head of a Beowulf and changed her sword into its javelin mode. She threw it straight through the heads of two beowolves and used her semblance to call it back.

She then did a 360 spin and slammed her shield into an oncoming Beowulf and used her sword to slice off the head of another. She panicked as she noticed two more closing in.

"Shit!" She thought that was until a shadow rose up from the ground and grabbed the beowolves by their feet and kept them planted to the ground causing them to trip over.

She watched as Jaune jumped on the back of one and sliced its head off. And the other was cut in half by the shadow which she assumed to be his semblance, because it was connected to the floor of his shadow.

"Well, I guess we're partners then." Pyrrha said as Jaune nodded and extended his hand.

"Seems so." He said as she shook his hand, suddenly G was on alert and Jaune could feel it. He suddenly let go of Pyrrha's hand and looked around.

"What's wrong?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune looked around.

"Do you feel that?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"I thought the biggest things here was an oversized Nevermore or a Deathstalker, but….I can feel a Komomega." G said as Jaune widened his eyes.

Komomega, were heavily armored higher class grimm that resembled Komodo Dragons. With a powerful bite force, strong armor, and long tails as well as their poisonous breath they were a problem for even an experienced hunter.

"It's still young though, a teenager."

That was still bad news even a teenage Komomega was far stronger than a fully grown Nevermore and Deathstalker. They would have to try and avoid it somehow.

"Hello?" He widened his eyes as he realized he blanked out in front of someone. He turned back to Pyrrha.

"My bad Pyrrha, I was thinking about something. Let's get going to the ruins." Jaune said as Pyrrha rose an eyebrow.

* * *

**(A little later)**

Pyrrha, had met Jaune earlier in the locker rooms, but it was brief and short. She did not really know what kind of person he was.

One thing for sure though, was the fact that he had skill when it came to one handed sword fighting. He was an able partner and that shadow that she assumed to be his semblance helped her out plenty of times already.

Although, when she observed his actions it felt as if he was unfamiliar with his weapon, but he knew how to use it perfectly fine. It was also weird, how he would blank out and she would have to repeat his name to break him out of whatever stupor he was in.

He also, seemed lonely sure he could crack jokes, and she has seen him interact with those two girls she believed their names were Ruby and Yang. But, he seemed to keep to himself more so than to talk, she noticed every conversation was her starting it.

One thing she was glad about though, was that he seemed to not know who she was, and that made up for everything. She remembered the praise and the fake friends and everything, because she won the Mistral Regional Youth Tournament four times, she was always recognized.

Her mother Diana Nikos was one of the Trinity, and that had made her grow up with many expectations. It was easy to say that she and her mother were not on the best terms and that she had never really had a true friend.

She also remembered she was on a cereal box too which would make her extremely recognizable. Little did she know he was actually wondering were the hell he had seen her before.

_"G, I swear I have seen this girl somewhere before."_ Jaune said to his tennant.

_**"Isn't she on the cereal box of the cereal that Braun eats all the time? Also, she is the daughter of Diana Nikos, don't you remember when we went to visit the Mistral Temple?"** _G said as Jaune stopped and facedpalm. Pyrrha, who saw this was confused as to why her partner stopped.

"Jaune are you okay?" She asked as he turned around and pulled down his hood. She noticed his blond hair that was concealed by the hood and blushed, she had a thing for blonde hair.

"Alright, something has been bothering me so far about you." Jaune said as Pyrrha rose an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I swore that I saw you somewhere before." He said as she did not like where this was going. He remembered two years ago when he visited Mistral with the Trinity and Heirophant.

He met the Trinity of Mistral and sparred the daughter of one of them. That person that he sparred and defeated that day was Pyrrha.

"You probably don't remember me, but I beat you in a spar about a year ago." Jaune said as she widened her eyes.

It was a one on one sword fight with no aura, or semblances and he beat her. That was when the Trinity of Vale came to visit.

"Y-you, you're the one that came with Gabriel, Seth and Braun." She said as he nodded.

"So, how have you been since then? Your mom kinda yelled at you when I won, and it made me feel bad." Jaune said as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's alright my I'm used to my mother yelling at me." She said as the memory caused her some discomfort, Jaune noticing this patted her on the back.

"Don't worry we're friends now you should be fine." He said and walked away as she widened her eyes.

Suddenly they heard the ground shaking and as they looked towards the sound a tree was ripped out of the ground revealing a large Deathstalker. Jaune, observed it quickly seeing the claw and bite marks all over its body.

"Uh, hey Pyrrha how about we run for it." Jaune said as Pyrrha nodded slowly. Jaune, on normal circumstances would be able to fight this thing, but of course he was not allowed to use his normal skills at the moment.

"I'll slow it down, you go first." He said as she widened her eyes.

"Jaune! I'm your partner now, I can't just leave." She said.

"I mean like this." He said as he pointed at the Deathstalker. She, watched as his shadow raced towards it and tried to restrain it.

"Let's go now!" He yelled as she nodded.

* * *

**(Sometime later)**

"How did this happen again?" Jaune thought to himself as he stood next to seven other people. Those people being the ones that would eventually make up the teams RWBY and JNPR.

In front of them was a giant Nevermore and that large Deathstalker that he and Pyrrha had ran into earlier. He was pretty frustrated right now, he felt so handicapped not using his normal skillset.

He remembered what his mentor Gabriel had said to him the day before though. Honestly he wish he could just do whatever he wanted.

_"People aren't ready to learn that you have that power. I know you aren't used to it, but we did indeed teach you other ways of defending yourself. Unless you are in a life and death situation you can use it."_

"Ruby, you and the others take care of the Nevermore. Me and Pyrrha along with Ren and Nora will take care of the Deathstalker." Jaune said as Ruby gave him a thumbs up and ran off with the others.

"Ren and Nora right?" Jaune asked as the two nodded. "Alright Ren, I want you to distract it with your mobility, and Nora I've seen your heavy firepower I would like you to unload grenades all over that thing."

"Got it boss!" Nora said happily as Ren merely nodded.

"What do we do Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"You go in and face it head on, I'll use my semblance(G) to hold down the claws and try to cut off its tail with my sword." Jaune had learned that Ren could create barriers that could also be turned into a blast of energy with his attacks.

Nora, on the other hand had the power to make tremors with her attacks. A very useful ability which could be used to rupture the armor of the Deathstalker but he wanted to save her power for later.

Jaune ran forward and sanked into the ground as his teammates followed up. Nora, switched her hammer into its grenade launcher form.

The Deathstalker snapped its claws and charged towards the three only for its legs to be restrained by shadows. It then noticed that its left claw was restrained as well.

A barrage of bullets rammed into its head, as it turned to see Ren running towards it. It was then assaulted by a bunch of grenades and noticed Nora who was standing at a safe distance.

It roared in pain as a spear implanted itself in its skull, but thankfully it was being protected by the armor. Pyrrha, called back her spear and slammed her shield into the grimm dazing it.

Ren, then jumped on its tail attempting to cut the stinger off. He struggled as the Deathstalker tried to shake him off throwing him into a wall from the ruins.

"Ren!" Nora yelled as Jaune appeared and out jumped out of the ground to catch Ren. Pyrrha, disengaged from the grimm and regrouped with her team.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune nodded to the stinger of the grimm. Pyrrha, saw that the stinger was loose and threw her shield towards the grimm.

"Nora, get ready." Jaune said as G extended towards her, she grabbed onto G as he got ready to fling her towards the monster.

As soon as Pyrrha's shield slashed the stinger off Jaune flung Nora who roared channeling her semblance through her hammer and slamming it down on the monster.

"Teamwork check, making other members look good check, making me do something boring instead of just killing the damn thing also check." G said as Jaune rolled his eyes.

"You know the whole thing was to show that I can fight alongside other people." Jaune said in his mind as the piece of the old god shrugged.

"Woah." Nora said as he looked in the direction she was to see Ruby standing at the top of a cliff with the Nevermore falling down.

"ROAR!" The two teams turned their heads to see a Komomega stomp towards them.

"Shit!" Jaune thought as the grimm roared once again. Although it was a juvenile these things were known to grow up to 100 feet long, and a juvenile was about 70 feet long.

The two teams watched as it opened its mouth revealing its breath of venom ready to attack.

* * *

**(Ozpin and Goodwitch)**

Glynda, widened her eyes as she saw the Komomega on her screen. " ! There is a Komomega!"

Ozpin, widened his eyes and ran over to her to see her tablet. "Impossible, they are not native to the Emerald Forest, you would only see grimm of that stature in the lost lands."

Ozpin, knew that by the law of nature if a predator was seen in lands that it wasn't accustomed too, it only meant one thing.

One, the population had merely grown too large and forced them to find other places to feed or live. That was one of the possible scenarios.

However, there was another one that scared Ozpin even more. What if there was a new apex grimm that had driven out the Komomega.

Grimm, have been known to eat just about anything be it their own kind, or animals. Of course in the world of Remnant there are unique animals that can fight off the grimm themselves.

But, for a Komomega to be found all the way out here that must mean there is something wrong very wrong with the ecosystem in the lost lands.

Just how the Goliaths walk around the borders of the country refusing to step in due to human weapons, they've become wary. But, for a Komomega a juvenile of all things to enter the Emerald Forest must mean that something is terribly wrong.

"Use the drones and contact the two teams and use the rest to evacuate the children in the forest." Ozpin said as Glynda nodded.

"I will contact the other professors and we will take care of the Komomega ourselves." Ozpin continued as he took out his scroll.

* * *

**(Emerald Forest)**

Drones rose up into the air all over the Emerald Forest and began blaring at maximum sound as Glynda's voice was also heard.

Multiple students looked up as they heard the sirens and left. "All students please evacuate the area until it is safe. All students please come back to the academy."

* * *

**(Teams RWBY and JNPR)**

The two teams have gotten away from the monster who had conjured up a smoke cloud with its poisonous breath.

"Professor Ozpin!" Ruby yelled as they ran into the professor who was with others.

Pyrrha, looked around and noticed that Jaune was missing from the group. "Guys, where is Jaune?" She said.

Ren and Nora both widened their eyes and looked back the the poisonous mist. Ruby, turned around ready to jump back in that was until she was held down by Glynda's power.

"Allow us to go back for , you all must evacuate." Glynda said as they had worried looks on their faces.

The professors all had gas mask on their faces as they were prepared to kill the Komomega. Ozpin, placed his hand on Pyrrha's shoulder.

"Rest assured, we will find Jaune." He said as the two teams nodded and ran off. Ruby and Pyrrha both looked back as the professors entered the poisonous mist.

* * *

**(Jaune)**

Jaune, was currently using G's vision to see the Komomega that was in front of him. Covering Jaunes face was a mask created from wind dust. It was a spectral green color which was very useful.

_**"You know, now that I think about it we never fought a fully grown Komomega, we always fought against those things with Gabriel, Seth or Braum."** _G said in his shadow form as Jaune nodded.

Jaune, rolled his shoulders as the dust in the pouches on his belts flew out. Two floating spears, one laced with an orange color the color of explosive dust. The other was a light blue of electricity.

G, turned into a quiver as Jaune turned the rest of his dust into arrows and a spectral black bow appeared in his hands. He drew a blue spectral arrow which was water dust which he intended to splash the Komomega with water before throwing the electric spear.

"Here we go." He said as he let the arrow fly.

* * *

**You guys must hate me so much right now, but this is what anime and asian dramas do all the damn time. Cliffhangers ooooh how they hurt.**

**Anyhow, College is finally over for me, and I have so much spare time because I don't need to get a job(I'm pretty wealthy).**

**Although Tera, is taking up most of my time but rest assured I will keep writing as it seems life has calmed down.**

**Also, take a look at the story that inspired this fic. TheLiteHasTruth wrote a story called Dust Shaper and you can see many similarities to this fic, because I basically based it off of his, but his story is really dark.**


	4. Borrowed Ideals

**Just so that you all know there will be tons of references in this story, as it is basically a collab of all sorts of shows/games put together into an epic tale.**

**I'm really considering Rose/Arc, but the main problem is that for some goddamn reason I just cannot see it. Also the person who suggested a 3 way relationship, I don't like things like that or harems.**

**I believe that I will go the route of Pyrrha, and Jaune just because it is comfortable and she is the girl he will spend most of his time with. Also Chapter 3 was updated not too long ago, so you should reread it to get what's going on.**

**Blake is much, much, MUCH TOO WEIRD for me, and Weiss feels too much of an alternate pairing. People always using her I believe.**

**Chapter 4: Borrowed Ideals**

* * *

**(Night before death of Jaunes parents)**

*Sigh* Jaune heard his father as they sat next to each other in their training grounds enjoying a break.

"What's wrong dad?" Jaune asked as his father chuckled.

"Nothing, just kind of wish I could do more." The older Arc said as he looked at his glass of wine longingly.

"What do you mean?"

"Jaune, my son do you have any dreams?" Victor asked as his son shook his head.

"What about you dad?" Jaune asked as his father smiled.

"Me? Well, my dream was to be a hero and help people." Jaune watched as his father smiled with an expression he had never seen before himself. He had seen it in many photos.

"I thought, wouldn't it be great? To live a life helping others become happy." Victor said as his son stared at his water.

"You said it was?" Jaune said.

"Yeah, when you get old like me they want to put you behind a desk. If I could I would go back out there and help as many people as I can." Victor said as Jaune felt…..as if his father's convictions were beautiful.

"When you grow older and see the world you start to realize you can't be a hero forever."

He remembered seeing pictures of his father helping out the villages outside the border. His father was so happy in those pictures...he realized he wanted to be happy like that.

"Leave it to me then." Jaune said as his father looked over at him in surprise. "I'll take on your dream for you dad."

"Since you couldn't do it, I'll become a hero in your place."

Jaune watched as his father smiled and locked eyes with him. "Is that so? Well then, good luck Jaune."

"Is there anything else father?" Jaune asked as his father changed his expression.

"Jaune, do you want to know why people fear each other?" Victor said as his son rose an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"If you hurt someone, or if someone hurts you the same red blood will be spilt once again. It hardly seems like a path for humanity, but it is a very thin tube that makes it's way through and becomes the prejudice that makes people fear each other and causes blood to be spilt so easily." Victor said as he stared at their ceiling.

"I wanted to stop that cycle, but I learned that it was not possible." He then looked back down at his son. "But, maybe….just maybe you can do it.

* * *

**(Jaune Current Time)**

_"I have a feeling this was a stupid idea."_

_**"Pfft, you didn't need me to tell you that one."**_

Jaune, watched as the Komomega became paralyzed with the electricity. He had to be careful as he launched his explosive dust spear.

The only dust that were recycled were fire, iron, and elec. Special ones like water and explosive were limited for him.

Although he couldn't recycle them forever, there was always a limit for how many times he could create a weapon out of dust.

He had grown accustomed to loading them with aura making them unstable and then using them as explosive projectiles. It got the job done, so he couldn't really complain about it, but the properly made dust weapons were way better than any weapon made of other material.

His bow dissipated back into iron dust and went back into its pouch as light blue dust appeared from the spear he threw earlier. He turned it into a sword and charged the Komomega.

It's jaws snapped forward as he maneuvered out of the way and slashed horizontally on its face. He then took a couple steps back as the Komomega shook its head.

_"Hmmm, I can make one more Explosive Spear and only have enough water dust left for one combo."_

_**"Maybe you could shoot one of those explosive ones into the eyes."** _G said as Jaune almost facepalmed.

G, transformed into a quiver as Jaune created his bow. Multiple arrows of different colors appeared, but only the one orange one mattered.

The Komomega looked around searching for Jaune, as he placed the arrow on his nock and aimed. As soon as the grimm turned its head towards him he let the arrow loose as it imbed itself into the eye of the Komomega and detonated.

A loud explosion was heard as smoke covered the area, Jaune had taken off his wind dust mask, because the poison had long left already.

When the smoke cleared it revealed the Komomega standing with part of its head missing. It roared and charged at Jaune.

"HOLY!" The grimms tailed lashed out quicker than he could register as it smashed into him sending him flying into multiple trees.

**_"Oh, its gonna take me a while to heal those ribs, maybe about five minutes."_** G said as Jaune stood up.

_**"Then again, this wasn't the greatest idea in the world, I mea-"**_

"G!"

_**"Shutting up now."** _Jaune rolled his eyes as he stood up and locked eyes with the juvenile Komomega.

He still had, wind, water, lightning, fire, and iron dust left. He was out of explosive dust sadly so he needed to think hard.

The Komomega, did not give him time however as it roared and charged towards him. He used the wind dust to create a pair of transparent green boot and used them to propel himself away from the charge.

He moved quickly as the Komomega slammed headfirst into a huge tree, shaking its head from the daze. The tree roared as it fell over, it seemed the Komomega still had plenty of power even with part of its cranium missing.

"Can't just cut off it's head because of its fricking armor." Jaune said to himself knowing full well that Komomega had some insane armor.

The Komomega turned around and rushed towards Jaune, only to run through a puddle of water. Jaune ran forward as G shot out towards the monster.

"Now G!"

_**"Got it!"**_ G said as he raced forward and wrapped himself around the Komega locking it down in the puddle of water. Earlier as Jaune evaded the grimm's charge he had thrown a spear made of water dust into the ground.

Jaune, rose his arms up into the air and created two swords of fire, four spears of wind, and two spears of electricity. First he sent the two swords of fire right towards the face of the Komomega setting it's already damaged skull on fire.

He then threw the next spears of wind as they embedded themselves in the hard hide, this was done, because as he threw them he spiraled them for maximum piercing power.

The Komomega opened its mouth and let out a shattering roar condensed into a sonic beam that sent Jaune flying. He collided into a green platform made from his leftover windust, just in case something like that would've happened.

"Eat this!" Jaune yelled as his two electric spears flew forward towards the Komomega. G, quickly let go and returned to Jaunes body as the Komomega became electrocuted.

"ROAR!" It roared in pain as the electricity seeped through its body, ending its life. Jaune watched as it hit the wet ground with a thud.

Jaune, stared at the unmoving body and sighed in relief when he saw it begin to dissolve. He fell to his knees sweat beading all over his forehead.

"Oh man, Dad's dream is never gonna be easy." Jaune thought as his shadow nodded at him.

He turned around at the sound of someone clearing their voice and saw Ozpin and a pissed of Goodwitch.

"Oh shit."

* * *

(The Trinity)

Gabriel disappeared in a flash of light while dodging an incoming tail slam. He and Braun and Seth, were currently fighting a Gore Dracona.

A black grimm that looked like a dragon, but the difference of this grimm was that it was all black and it had purple eyes a unique grimm indeed.

These were dangerous especially if it got too close to human borders. The dragonic grimm gave off a virus that would affect other grimm and make them more powerful and more aggressive.

This meant that the grimm population would become an even worse problem, and because this one was so close it had pushed out other grimm from their natural habitat.

To put the ecosystem back into its natural balance this creature needed to be killed and they had to do it as soon as possible.

He moved into the side of the dragon and thrusted his spear in five rapid strikes coated in explosive dust. He jumped back as the monster roared and turned to him only to be hit in the face with a shield.

"No, no you no turn away from Braun." Braun said as his shield opened up revealing a canon, it then fired a laser of fire at the Grimm making it take a step back.

It gathered purple energy in its mouth and launched it towards Braun who hid behind his shield tanking the blow without a scratch.

A shadow sped by as a blade rose out of it and slashed the hind legs of the Gore, as it turned around and roared, its eerie virus emanating. Seth, jumped out of his shadow and drew his bow and launched four arrows the first with water and the next three with electricity dust.(Dust is put in the tip of the arrowhead)

He had taught Jaune how to use the bow and the many combos and mixes to make it efficient for taking down grimm. The Grimm became paralyzed as Braum and Gabriel moved in to unleash all of the damage they could onto it.

When the paralysis wore off it released an earth shattering roar and flew up into the sky using flight to its advantage.

Gabriel, changed his spear into its sniper form as Braun changed his shield into its canon mode. Seth jumped back into the ground and raced off to find a good spot to ambush the monster while it was distracted by the two.

"Man, what the hell caused this thing to be here." Gabriel thought as he aimed his sniper at the monster. He realized that for this thing to be here that must mean that something pushed it out of its territory and could be the same for whatever pushed it out.

Something was indeed wrong, but they couldn't know, because no one wanted to go into the unclaimed lands. It was too dangerous and last time the four kingdoms did a reclamation mission thousands of hunters were lost.

He and Braun heard growling as they looked around to see many kinds of lesser grimm, but they had a purple essence radiating off of their bodies. They had been frenzied and called by the Gore Dracona.

"Aww, shit." Gabriel thought as he changed his sniper back into its spear form. "I wonder how that brat is doing."

* * *

(Ceremony)

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie." Ozpin said as the four students stepped onto the stage.

"The four of you received the White Rook Pieces, and from this day forward you shall be known as Team JuNiPeR." He said as Nora embraced Ren who was caught off guard.

Ozpin, then locked eyes with Jaune who had a sinking feeling. "Is he?"

_**"HAHAHA HE IS!"**_

"And they will be led by Jaune Arc." Ozpin said as Jaunes team members looked over at him.

"Wait...what?" Jaune said.

"Congratulations young man." Ozpin replied as Pyrrha punched Jaune in the shoulder only to retract her hand and shake it.

Jaune, merely scratched the back of his head sheepishly not expecting to become leader, or maybe he did and was being humble about it.

"I would like Team JNPR to stay up here as I summon the next team." Ozpin said as Jaune rose an eyebrow.

"Wonder what the old man is up too."

**_"Yes, I am too."_**

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. You have gathered the white knight pieces. From here on you shall be known as Team RWBY." He then locked eyes with Ruby.

"Okay, now I know that he has gone insane." G said as Jaune rolled his eyes.

"Hey now, Ruby is a nice and…..capable girl."

_**"And you sound sooooooo sure about that don't you partner."**_

"You're just jealous that I have another partner now."

_**"Hell yeah, I mean look at tho-"**_ Jaune disconnected the link between him and his shadow, knowing where the conversation was headed.

"And your leader shall be Ruby Rose." Ozpin said as the little girl widened her eyes before getting a bear hug from her older sister.

"Now then you are probably wondering why I have kept these two teams up here." Ozpin said as Glynda tapped her tablet as people watched the screen change.

"This year we have decided to implement a pairings among teams. The team that your team is paired with will be considered your sister team." Ozpin said as he heard murmuring among the crowd.

"Now then, teams JNPR and RWBY have done exceptionally well and so they will be rewarded. There is a special mansion on campus, for them." Ozpin stopped as he heard people complain.

"However at the end of each semester there will be a competition to see if there is another group that knock the teams that are currently living in the mansions out." Ozpin said as the complaining stopped.

"Oh great, he just put a target on our backs." Jaune said quietly as Pyrrha nodded.

"Yes, but competition doesn't sound so bad." She said as Weiss looked determined.

"They can come as they want, I am certain that we can beat them." She said confidently as Yang slammed a fist into her palm.

"Ooooh! I'm so excited for this year!" Ruby said loudly as Jaune placed his hand on his forehead.

"What have I gotten myself into." He said as Ren placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know your pain man…" They both looked over at Nora who was plotting like a madwoman.

"I think you have it harder actually." Jaune said as Ren nodded.

Ozpin took a sip from his mug as he watched the interaction between the two teams. He thought of Jaune, who would one day have to tell his comrades about his true power.

"This will be one interesting year Glynda." He said as his assistant nodded.

"It will be one year to remember indeed."

* * *

(Cinder and her crew)

Cinder, sat in an private jet alongside her two teammates Mercury and Emerald who had accompanied her. Right now she was on her way to meet their allies.

The Grimeal had seven generals and she was one of them. To others she was known as Cinder, however her title of Mistress of Ruin.

Each general was named after a curse that humanity had. The others were known as, Sacrilege, Corruption, Carnage, Ruin, Despair and Agony.

Their Leader, was known as Sin, for sin is the stem of all curses on humanity. He was their leader and the most powerful.

The Grimeal had connections all over the world for their influence was powerful, but quiet. Many politicians were on their side and many of the generals were under their thumb.

She held open her hand, as a dark energy began gathering in her palm. One could hear the sounds of despair as the dark energy turned into what seemed to be a small portal.

A dark silhouette of a man appeared with red eyes. "Mistress of Ruin, how are our operations in Vale doing?"

"They were going well Master, we were about to gather the final amount of dust, but we ran into a problem." She said as the man narrowed his red eyes.

"Speak and leave nothing out."

"Master, it seems that we have came upon that little accident Vincent created." She said as the man began to laugh.

"Is that so? Well then it seems that we are going to have to revise our plans a little. Now that the insufferable Trinity are no longer keeping watch on him…..maybe we can make him ours." He said as Cinder smiled maliciously.

"What did you have in mind, Master?"

* * *

(Teams JNPR and RWBY)

"Woah." Ruby said as they opened the door to the large mansion and carried their things in. "This place is going to be great!"

She and Nora ran straight through zooming past everyone as they explored the place. Suddenly everyone heard a crash.

"Hey! We just got here don't break everything!" Weiss yelled as she ran after them.

_**"Hohoho, we are going to share a house with these girls? Jauneeeeeeeeee-"** _Once again G had been cut off by Jaune who facepalmed.

"Jaune, why are you facepalming?" Pyrrha asked as he widened his eyes and looked around as she, Yang, Blake, and Ren were staring at him.

"Uh….I just remembered something incredibly stupid." He said as Yang got in his face.

"Oh!oh! What was it?" She asked as he questioned if she knew what personal space was. Take a step back he cleared his throat.

"Nothing." He said as she face faulted

Seeing as how everything was going on and it was considerably late he decided to take charge. "Alright guys, how about we get some shut eye, since classes start tomorrow?"

"Already being a leader Jaune?" Pyrrha asked as he smirked. Yang, quickly got off the ground and looked around.

"So then, Jaune are you and Ren going to share a room?"

* * *

(A little Later)

Jaune, laid in his bed next to Ren and stared at the ceiling. He was never able to sleep on beds ever since that day.

His room was reasonably large and he shared it with Ren so he wasn't lonely._** "Not that you're ever alone."**_

_"I can't sleep."_ Jaune told G.

_**"Too used to sleeping on tree branches and while you're sitting."**_ G said as Jaune sat up quietly. He walked over towards the door and left silently.

As he closed the door, he walked down the hall, past the dining room, past the living rooms, and then the game room, and then past the indoor pool before finally reaching the door that led outside.

Jaune, heard G chuckle much to his confusion. _"What's so funny?"_ Jaune asked.

_**"Nothing at all partner."**_ G replied as Jaune rose an eyebrow, he then decided to ignore it and opened the door and left.

Little did he know a certain younger individual was following him.

* * *

(Outside)

Jaune, looked around noticing there was no one, and sprinted across the field using wind dust to power his legs and climbed up a large tree.

He laid his back to the tree on a branch and relaxed feeling much better. He then began to think about the grimeal.

They have been quiet lately a bit too quiet in fact. He closed his eyes as he remembered the first time that he and the Trinity assaulted a secret base, of course there were no more leads after that first attack.

* * *

(1.5 years ago)

Jaune's face was emotionless as he stabbed his transparent red sword into the heart of a grimeal member. The person fell over as he pulled the red sword out and dissipated into black smoke.

He ducked as a sword was swiped overhead, and G appeared and stabbed the grimeal member behind him through the throat killing him and turning him into black smoke.

Gabriel, who was surrounded by ten different grimeal in red cloaks was resting his spear on his shoulder. He looked over at his student and watched as the boy separated his emotions from his actions.

"The ability to separate emotion from action, is what a person is born with." Gabriel thought as the grimeal charged him. His arm twitched as there was a flash of steel and the heads of the ten grimeal went missing and turned into black smoke.

"Unleash Grima's gift!" They turned and saw as about 30 of the grimeal rose black vials of liquid into the air and injected themselves.

They all transformed into beowolves much to the shock of Jaune. Gabriel, on the other hand had seen this before in the past years he had been hunting them.

"RAHH!" Jaune yelled with anger as he charged straight towards them. Gabriel, watching this scene sighed.

Jaune created a light blue sword and decided to dual wield. He shot two spears of explosive dust as they cleared the frontline and went in.

He chopped off the head of an incoming beowulf, he knew that these were people, but it didn't matter. To him these people caused pain to others, and he did what his father would've done in this situation.

He chopped off the heads of several more and kept fighting without the heed for rest. He turned around as a grimeal surprised him only for them to be. There was a sudden flash of light, and he knew who it was.

Gabriel's ability was to teleport short or far distances in flashes of golden light. He suddenly appeared and slammed his spear into the ground as pillars of light wiped out the remaining grimeal.

He looked over at his student who fell to their knees. There was blood on Jaunes clothing from the grimeal they fought earlier.

He watched as the dust swords turned back into their original state and went into his dust pockets.

"Jaune…" Gabriel said as his student looked up at him. Gabriel, nearly flinched at the look in his students eyes, it was one not of anger, rage or wanting revenge, but it was the look of a machine.

He knew Jaune wanted revenge, that he wanted to stop these people from hurting others. However the look in his eyes was different.

"Jaune, if you only do what you should do without heed for what you want to do, you will become nothing more than a machine." He said as the light returned to Jaune's eyes.

"I….I'm sorry Gabriel." Jaune said as he stared at the ground.

"Listen Jaune, helping others is not a bad thing, but you must help yourself first. Listen, you're going to be nothing but a hypocrite that way. To save others you must first save yourself." Gabriel said.

"I can't do that." Jaune said as Gabriel rose an eyebrow. "I just want to help others, myself doesn't matter."

Gabriel softened his eyes, knowing that the path that Jaune was leading himself down would ultimately lead him to his doom. Gabriel looked at the cage nearby full of young children scared out of their minds.

"Jaune, that is not how a human should live. The way you value everyone more than yourself is wrong. That is a twisted way of living, if you continue this way you will never know what true happiness is."

"I'm sure you're right, Gabriel…..but living my life for others." The memory of the picture where Jaune's father was so happy by helping people appeared in his head. "The wish to help others cannot be wrong."

* * *

(Jaune)

Jaune, stared at the moon thinking about what his mentor had told him that day. He grip on the branch tightened.

_"My dream is not wrong…...even if it wasn't mines to begin with."_

"Hi, Jaune!" Ruby chirped suddenly out of nowhere next to him as he fell off the beach.

_**"AHAHAH THAT WAS SOOO WORTH IT!"** _G said with laughter as Jaune got up.

_"Shut it G."_

"Are you okay Jaune?" Ruby asked as Jaune sighed.

"Ruby…..why are you awake?"

"Why are you?" She replied with an innocent smile as he jumped up and landed on the branch.

"Cause, I wanted to be alone…." Jaune said as Ruby nodded.

"Well! We can be alone together out here!" Ruby said as Jaune facepalmed, she obviously did not get the hint.

_**"Hmmm, she must be very innocent or very dumb….I'll go with the latter."**_ G said as Jaune agreed, Ruby was kind of an airhead.

"Sooo, can you tell me how you became the dust sha-" Jaune covered her mouth and looked around.

"Ruby, I said to not talk about it." Jaune said as he took a step back on the branch.

"But, why? It's sooooo cool." She said as he rolled his eyes.

"Because Ruby, there are very bad people out there in this world, that would do anything for this power." Jaune said as Ruby tilted her head.

"But you have us to help you Jaune." Ruby said as Jaune sighed. Yes, they were…..friends, but there was no way he would ever let them help him.

"Oh! Can you tell me how the trinity is like? And how you became a student?" Ruby said as she got super close, Jaune quickly realized that this girl did not know what personal space was.

As he brought up his hand moved her face away comically. "My parents died and they took me in." Jaune said as Ruby's expression changed.

"I understand I lost my mother when I was younger." Ruby said as Jaune looked up in surprise, he never expected such a cheerful person to have lost someone before, but then again there are those who hide their pain behind a smile.

"We should get some sleep." Jaune said as Ruby nodded, the both of them walked back into the mansion as the moon shone in the sky.

* * *

(Jaune's Dream)

Jaune, saw a man wearing a black cloak with weapons like his. The man held two blades made of dust like he had never seen before.

A white transparent blade that shined brighter than the sun was in his right hand. In his left hand a black transparent sword that was darker than the darkest void.

The man fell to his knees his face blurred out, and unknown to Jaune. Although he knew he had a suspicion who this was.

He didn't understand why he saw all these horrific dreams, why would he see things that were so…...full of despair.

"You can certainly fulfill your wish to "save someone". But a wish for you to save yourself, does not exist. You will embrace a borrowed ideal that is not yours, and you will probably pursue it until you die."

"No, thats….your wrong thats not right." Jaune said as he saw endless mountains of bodies piled on top of one another.

Sitting on top of those mountains on his knees was that man. Multiple weapons had been impaled into his body.

Suddenly, two red eyes appeared in front of Jaune scaring him.

* * *

(Jaune)

"AH!" Jaune yelled as he sat up quickly breathing heavily.

"You good Jaune?" He turned and saw Ren sitting up and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm...good." He said as Ren nodded and stood up.

"It's about 6, so we should start getting ready for school." Ren said as Jaune nodded. "And I think the girls are gonna decorate so yeah."

"Wait what?" Jaune said.


	5. Leadership

**So, I'm going to assume that everyone is on board with RoseShield? Alright then we will be moving on with the story.**

**Hmm, I can say it was quite difficult to continue this story, not because of motivation, but mostly due to the thinking process it takes to make this story.**

**Some people have messaged me to elaborate on what the Trinity can do, and I will tell you.**

**Gabriel, can control light and use it to fight creating beams or explosions. He can also create a HUGE explosion, but it will tire out his reserves and he can't use his Semblance for another 10 minutes.(Spear, that turns into sniper)**

**Seth, can do what G does, but he cannot use his shadow offensively although he can have his sword stick out and sodomize whatever he runs across. He also has the ability to take one person with him so it's useful that way.(Weapons Bow/Arrows, and Hand Blade/Sword)**

**Braun, can create barriers, but he can also release a blast from his body in the shape of a barrier damaging everything in the vicinity. Although he usually uses his brute strength to take down enemies.(A Shield with the face of a demon on it, the face can open its mouth to reveal a canon)**

**Chapter 5: Leadership**

* * *

A man once said, he never wanted to see anyone cry. If he could save one person he wanted to know if it would be possible to save every person that was suffering.

Little did he know that he would never find the answer, although he kept striving for it. He kept trying to be a hero of justice.

He weighed lives on a scale equally and would always choose the side that held more lives be they enemy or ally.

Nothing else mattered to him other than to see the smile on the faces of the people he saved. Even if he could not save himself in the end.

What he saw as a goal became a reason for someone to live. His son who saw beauty in his goal used it as a reason to live.

Thinking that, if he could save lives he could replicate the smile upon his father's face. That….if he could live his life for others that it would be beautiful.

"Mr. Arc?" Jaune snapped his eyes open as he realized that they were currently in class. He turned his face towards Professor Port.

"I'm sorry Professor I was dozing off." Jaune said as Ruby chuckled.

"At least you are honest . Please pay attention." He said as Jaune nodded, he was surprised that Port could see him. Team JNPR, was currently sitting in the back whereas Team RWBY was in the front.

"Are you okay Jaune?" He turned to his side to see Pyrrha with a look of concern, this was their first time in class together.

"Yeah, just….bored." Jaune said as he looked towards the Professor.

"Yeah, he seems to like talking about himself." She said as Jaune nodded, clearly bored of the Professor.

"_**That Ice Queen looks like she's about to go off." **_G said as Jaune looked down at the other team. He saw how Ruby was playing around and chuckled a bit, gaining odd looks from his team mates until they saw what he was looking at.

He could also hear what Professor Port, was saying as well about how a huntsmen should do certain things and a certain way.

He also thought that Weiss really needed to lighten up, they were still kids...well technically Ruby was still a kid.

He could literally see the steam rise from Weiss's head angry at how Ruby was acting. He could tell that she was going to blow.

"_**Blowwww" **_G said as Jaune rolled his eyes.

"So which one of you think you embody these traits?" Before Weiss could raise her hand a shadow kept it in place as Jaune rose his hand.

"I do Professor." Jaune said as Weiss looked at her right arm and back at him. He merely grinned at her, as she glared at him.

"Very well young man! Please change into your battle gear so you can display your skill!" Professor Port said eager to see Jaunes skill. He had heard high praise from Ozpin and to tell the truth he wanted to see for himself how good Jaune was.

"Yeah! Go Jaune!" Nora yelled for her leader as Ren merely nodded for him.

"Good luck Jaune." Pyrrha said as Jaune gave her a thumbs up.

As Jaune walked by Team RWBY, Weiss glared at him as he rolled his eyes. He then locked eyes with Ruby and gave her a wink making her heart skip a beat.

"_Next time you should tell me before you do something like that." _Jaune said in his head obviously not having expected to do this.

"_**Hehehehe, what can I say I was bored, and I wanted to mess around."**_ G said as Jaune rolled his eyes, now Weiss was probably...no she was definitely going to chew him out.

He walked into the room behind the class and tapped a holographic screen, as a door opened. It was empty, but one could hear the sound of metal, and suddenly Jaunes locker appeared before him.

He opened it as he quickly switched out of his school uniform and put his battle gear on. He looked up to the mirror to see that his left eye began changing from blue to red and back and forth.

"_**I think you should just get contacts for your left eye, we can't risk it." **_G said as Jaune nodded, he was still wondering why his appearance was changing.

"_**It's also about time you dye your hair blond again." **_Jaune nodded once again, he couldn't let his normal look go, it was what his parents gave him, and he would not let some stupid serum take away what he had left of his parents.

Savior, or no savior.

* * *

**(Outer Lands Trinity)**

Seth, touched the dried blood on the ground and looked around. They were currently in a jungle looking habitat. They had been chasing after the Gore Dracona for the last week.

"Seth, how close do you think it is?" Gabriel said as he looked around, on guard.

Seth, stood up and as Braun, tried to not get his feet stuck in the mud they were walking through. Sometimes he hated being so tall, because things would get in his way.

"A couple hours behind?" Gabriel asked as Seth was doing sign language, and then nodded. "Shit, its gonna take forever to kill this thing."

"Gore Dracona, top of food chain usually take 50 A-class huntsman to kill, we be fine." Braun said as Gabriel sighed.

They continued to tread through the jungle like area, until Seth rose his hand to stop them. Seth, was the resident tracker on the squad. Gabriel was the assault, and Braun was the guardian.

Seth, jumped forward as he slinked into the ground using his semblance. He began to scope out the area as Gabriel took out his spear and Braun, slid his shield off his back.

Soon, Seth's shadow raced back opening up for Braun as he jumped in. Gabriel, already knew what to do in this situation as his two teammates retreated.

Gabriel spun his spear as he overloaded it with his semblance and aura. He stabbed it into the ground as dozens of King Taijitu raced forward, these weren't regular ones they had the frenzy on them.

"**NAGA'S LIGHT!" **He yelled as light began to emerge from the ground, the dozens of snake grimm stopped. Soon, the ground cracked as light engulfed the area creating a large explosion.

As the light disappeared one could see that a crater was left behind, the bodies of the snakes all charred as they dissipated.

Gabriel, was panting as he had to regain his aura reserves. Seth and Braun appeared next to him as more grimm appeared...with the frenzy virus on them.

"You're fucking kidding me." He said as he brought up his spear.

"RAWR!" Braun yelled as he jumped into the fray not even using his shield yet. A King Taijitu raced towards him with its jaws open as it slammed into a barrier he created. He then grabbed the head and slammed it into the ground.

He rose his fist and rammed it into the head causing a crater to appear. A Beowulf suddenly appeared behind him as he grabbed it by the jaws and ripped its upper head off.

Braun, then began shaking and roared releasing a barrier that blew outwards as an offensive attack slamming into multiple grimm killing them instantly.

He looked around as an Ursa charged in after his attack. He grabbed its head and slammed it into the ground and stepped on it crushing its skull.

He looked around as the frenzied Grimm took a step back. Suddenly all the grimm were shot in the head with arrows ending their lives immediately.

Seth, zoomed around in his shadow form as he stuck out his hand blade cutting all the grimm he sped past.

He then jumped out of the shadow for a second with his bow loaded with arrows and released them creating multiple small explosions.

As he landed multiple grimm attempted to pounce on him….only to all slam into each other as he jumped into the ground as a shadow moving away.

He then jumped out as he pulled out a special arrow from his quiver, in the tip of the arrow was fire and explosive dust. As he let it loose it hit an Ursa in the head before creating a large explosion.

"Goddamn, you fucking showoffs!" Gabriel said as he ducked under a swipe and spun his spear slicing off the heads of the Beowolves surrounding him.

He couldn't use his semblance right now, because of what happened earlier. Naga's Light was his trump card, and with any trump card it would strain your reserves.

Right now he was relying on his skill which wasn't too bad, he had his team by his side so that was good enough.

He turned around as a large Beowulf leaped forward, as he was about to stab it in the mouth a cannon ball slammed into the grimm sending it into another group causing a large explosion.

"Im here my friend!" Behind him landed Braun as they were back to back, and Seth appeared out of a shadow next to them.

"Sorry guys, but give me about two more minutes." Gabriel said as he opened his left palm, a small light appeared showing that his semblance was slowly coming back.

"If that brat was here this would be a little easier, only a little bit." Gabriel said as Seth nodded silently and Braun let out a hearty laugh.

Suddenly they watched as the grimm backed up much to their surprise. This was good though, Gabriel's semblance would be back if they kept hesitating.

A loud and familiar roar was heard as the skies turned black and the wind began to pick up. Suddenly in the middle of the sky there it was their target.

It had multiple arrows in its hide, and bruises all over its body, as well a seared parts from Gabriel's semblance. It roared and released a purple blast from its mouth.

"Not so fast!" Braun yelled as he took out his shield, his shield helped amplify his semblance in one direction as it stopped the blast.

The creature roared once more, that was until a beam of light slammed into its face stunning it. It looked down to see Gabriel who was pointing his spear at it with a smirk.

"You guys ready?" He said as his teammates nodded, he grinned. "Let's kick some ass."

* * *

**(Beacon)**

Jaune, currently had one foot on top of a Boarbatusk that he had just killed, he didn't expect to face the thing in the classroom though, because what if it decided to attack the other students?

His father's sword and shield in his hands he stood victorious, it was a simple fight. He merely hardened the shield and took the brunt of the grimms charge and then stabbed its brain with his sword.

"Impressive , with such skills you could be as great as me someday." Professor Port said as everyone literally rolled their eyes.

Jaune, merely smiled back. "I guess so, until then I'll be under your care." He said as the bell rung with Weiss running out of the class with Ruby following her.

"Remember Leaders! Go to room 119 for the leaders workshop!" Professor Port said as Jaune left.

"Weiss? Weiss!" The little girl yelled as she chased her partner out the door. Jaune made eye contact with Pyrrha, as she nodded knowing he was gonna go see what was wrong.

He followed them out the room and stopped behind the corner listening in on their conversation. He winced as Weiss yelled.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you be-!"

"What's wrong with me? What is wrong with you! You are supposed to be a leader, and lately you've only been a nuisance!"

"What? What did I do?"

"That's the thing! You did absolutely nothing! Nothing at all to earn your position! Back in the forest you acted like a child and even now you still do!"

"What happened to all the talk about being a team?" Ruby said as Weiss sighed.

"Not a team...lead by you." Weiss said as Ruby was disheartened. "I've trained with the best, and worked with the best, and frankly I deserve better."

"_**Ouch." **_G said as Jaune agreed.

"Ozpin made a mistake"

"_**Ouch again!" **_G said as Jaune rolled his eyes at the demons antics as Weiss walked away.

Ruby, who had her shoulders sagged really felt like crying that was until someone placed a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up to see Jaune, who had a grin on his face. "Hey wanna go get some Ice Cream, before going to the Leader Workshop?"

She didn't reply. "I'm paying." He said as she sighed.

"Sure, Jaune I would love to." She said with a small smile as they both walked towards the School Cafe.

Ozpin, who was watching the entire encounter took a sip from his mug before smiling and walking away.

"Looks like I wasn't needed after all."

* * *

**(Cafe)**

"Did you hear…" Ruby said silently as Jaune nodded.

"Yeah, I pretty much heard the entire thing." Jaune said as Ruby deflated with the strawberry ice cream in front of her.

"Hey now cheer up, she wasn't right by the way." He said as Ruby lit up instantly.

"Really? You think so?" She asked with hope in her eyes as Jaune chuckled.

"Ruby, everything takes time, she was probably just frustrated with the fact that she's not the leader. Trust me I know Weiss's type." Jaune said as Ruby smiled.

"Thanks Jaune." Ruby said before finally taking a bite of her ice cream.

"No matter what Ruby, if people put you down, or don't believe in you, prove them wrong." Jaune said as Ruby looked up at him.

"Even if it's impossible, even if it's so far that you are not even on the starting line yet, go for it." Jaune said staring at his coffee as Ruby blushed.

"Wow that was...deep." Ruby said as Jaune smiled.

"Well we should get going soon, I think the workshop is about to start." Jaune said as he looked at his watch, Ruby seeing this ate her ice cream as fast as possible.

"Let's go!" Ruby yelled as she suddenly grabbed her head in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" She yelled as Jaune laughed.

"_**Definitely not too smart."**_

"_She's got time to grow though." _Jaune said to his inner demon.

* * *

**(Trinity)**

Countless bodies of grimm laid all over the barren area, as they were slowly dissipating. A purple explosion was seen as in the sky a powerful grimm was locked in a life and death struggle between three hunters.

The Gore, swiped its claws at Gabriel in the air as he disappeared in a flash of light and appeared overhead. He then changed his spear into a sniper and released two bullets of light created from his semblance.

The Gore, roared in irritance as an arrow lodged itself in its right eye, with a sudden explosion the Gore fell to the ground.

The Gore, shook its head as it slowly stood up, its right horn was destroyed, but it did not know that. It looked around only to see Brauns shield as it opened up revealing a canon.

An orange canon ball slammed into the stomach of the Gore, and exploded sending it on its back. It slid across the ground before getting its bearings and facing the three huntsmen.

It let out another roar as the earth shattered at the might of its roar, although it was on it's last legs. Right now it was letting out a warning in hopes of the huntsmen leaving it alone, but that would not happen it knew how persistent humans were.

It's tail lashed out much quicker than Gabriel thought as it slammed into him sending him flying. Braun, then ran forward and smashed his shield into the face of the grimm stunning it.

It rose up its right claw and slammed it down onto Braun's shield as his semblance created an outer layer around his shield, much to his surprise it began to crack.

It then roared in pain and fell over as Braun moved out of the way. It stood back up and looked behind it to see its tail severed and Seth standing right next to the part that was cut off.

It roared and tried to turn towards Seth, only for Gabriel to land on its back and stab his spear inside of its hide.

It roared in pain once again as it began to thrash around and try to shake Gabriel off of its body. It began to roll around, and Gabriel held on anyways.

It then stood up and let out the most powerful roar they've heard from it so far, not letting it shake him off Gabriel channeled his semblance through his spear.

He wasn't going to use his trump card, no but he was gonna damage it as much as possible. A small light appeared and Gabriel jumped off, the Gore took to the skies as the light in its back detonated as some of the armor fell apart with it falling to the ground once again.

It defiantly stood up panting and glaring at the huntsmen before it. It was a creature that merely wanted to live and destroy. That was why they had to kill it, but it did not matter for there were more of its kind.

For everyone these humans kill ten more shall appear, for the grimm and humans will be locked in an epic struggle forever.

Although, that struggle was thrown heavily in the side of the humans when the Savior appeared long ago. But, one day the grimm will regain their power in this world.

But still, it wanted to live and so in a last effort and turned and spread its wings flying away. It wanted to live, it did not wish to die.

"Braun!" Gabriel said as the large man nodded and placed down his shield facing it towards the fleeing creature.

On the sides of the shield two holes opened up as Seth and Gabriel placed their right hands inside of it, they channeled their semblances through the holes as the canon glowed a gray, yellow, and black energy.

"Fire!" Braun yelled as spikes protruded from the bottom of his shield to keep it in place, a beam of the colors gray, yellow, and black shot forward.

The Gore Dracona, heard something and looked behind it to see the powerful beam coming for it. The last thing it saw was that very beam as it was erased from existence.

It let out a roar of defiance as it was vaporized with not even a single cell of it left. Braun, seeing this waited as his teammates retracted their arms.

"My god, its finally over." Gabriel said as he fell on his back about to fall asleep.

Seth, relaxed his shoulders letting out a sigh of relief. Had it not been for the fact that the Gore Dracona could call other grimm to its aid, they would not have had such a hard time.

"Goddamn, I feel like giving that brat a lesson in kicking ass!" Gabriel yelled as he remembered letting out his stress by putting Jaune through hell in training lessons.

"Jaune-boy go to Beacon now though." Braun said as Jaune sat up.

"Yeah, I know that which means no one for us to bully when we get home." Gabriel said as he dozed off with Braun chuckling.

* * *

**(Beacon Leaders Workshop)**

Jaune, and Ruby sat at a table together listening as Glynda went over the qualities of what makes a good leader. Although, Jaune was listening he noticed that Ruby on the other hand was dozing off.

"_**Well..it has been quite a long day." **_G said as Jaune nodded in agreement, which he hoped no one saw when he realized he did that.

"_Goddamn it G, people are gonna think I have a few screws loose, because of you."_

"_**Well, considering what we've been through I would say you do." **_G said as Jaune rolled his eyes.

"Jaune?" He turned his head to Ruby who had whispered his name. "What are you doing? Why do you keep nodding your head and rolling your eyes?"

"Uh…."

"Mr. Arc, and , please pay attention." They both looked up at Glynda who was glaring at the both of them.

They both straightened up in their seats, as Glynda went back to her lecture. Jaune, was thankful for her interference, as Ruby was now paying attention.

"_You're gonna be the death of me."_

"_**What are you talking about, the only reason you're alive is because I saved your ass a thousand times!" **_G retorted as Jaune tried his best and rolled his eyes mentally.

He had to agree though, G did indeed save Jaunes life multiple times and for that he was grateful. Now that he thought about it G was the only one that had been by his side his entire life, even when he didn't know he was there.

G, was his friend and he was thankful for that. He suddenly felt a nudge on his elbow and looked over at a piece of paper that Ruby was drawing on and saw a distorted drawing of Glynda Goodwitch.

Jaune, almost let out his laughter at the drawing. The professor was drawn as a stick figure and was breathing fire, and holding a whip in her hands.

"Well then, I see you two have plenty of time on your hands." They both froze as a chill was sent up their spine. They looked around as everyone was staring at the both of them, and slowly they turned to see Glynda.

"_**And you're dead, I can't save you this time."**_

"_Not now G!"_

* * *

**(After Workshop)**

"You two, have been given the honor of attending our prestigious academy, and have been chose by Headmaster Ozpin as leaders…..and this….this...THIS IS WHAT YOU DO?" She yelled at the top of her lungs as the two winced.

She held up the picture that Ruby drew of her in anger. "Am I really that terrifying to you? And are you two soooo far ahead of the rest of the class that you don't need to listen?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you." Ruby said as Glynda lowered her glare and sighed.

"I know, but you should be more dignified as leaders." She then looked over at Jaune.

"Also , you have been sleeping and not paying attention in your classes lately, and reason for this?" Glynda asked as Jaune sighed.

"Well, I already learned all of these things." Jaune said as Glynda blinked in realization, of course he already did he was with the Trinity for a huge portion of his life.

"Right…." She then sighed once more. "At least try to make it look like you're paying attention , the faculty takes offense when you do that."

"I'll be sure to remember that." Jaune said as they were dismissed.

* * *

**(Jaune and Ruby)**

"Well that was one hell of a first day wasn't it?" Jaune asked as Ruby was still thinking. "Ruby?"

"Huh? OH! Yeah, it was really fun today, but….I hope Weiss isn't still mad at me." She said as Jaune patted her on the back.

"I'm pretty sure she's not mad anymore, she just needed to go cool off a little."

"_**Was there supposed to be a pun in that statement?"**_

"_G….."_

"_**Shutting up now."**_

"Thanks Jaune." Ruby said as Jaune stared at her blankly. "For believing in me."

"No problem Ruby, everyone needs someone to support them in their endeavors." He noticed a bench and decided.

"Let's sit down and talk before we go back to the mansion." Jaune said as Ruby nodded.

"So Ruby, what is your dream?" Jaune asked as Ruby thought about it.

"I….I want to be a great Huntress like my mother was." She said as Jaune looked up towards the moon.

"That's a great dream." He said as Ruby looked at him.

"What about you Jaune?" She asked as Jaune scratched the back of his head.

"Well…" Jaune said as he scratched the back of his head. "I don't know…"

He looked over at the girl who had puppy dog eyes and gulped. "Well….I guess you can say I want to be a hero."

She laughed as he mocked being offended. "Hey, its not funny."

"I know, but you know what Jaune."

"What?"

"I want to see you become that Hero someday." She said with a faint blush as she looked away. Jaune, scratched the back of his head and looked away.

"Is that so."

"_**Wait! Wait! We could get any other girl and you want one without knockers?" **_G said as he ruined the moment with his perverted antics.

"_What the flying fuck G? What the hell? I-I-I-I'm not interested in Ruby she is a friend!" _Jaune yelled at his inner demon as it laughed.

His eyebrow twitched at the antics of the demon. "But Jaune."

"Whats up Ruby?"

"Why do you want to be a hero?" She asked as Jaune had a look of longing on his face.

"Well, my father once told me that he loved to save people. He said that if its possible to save one person would it be possible for one person to save everyone that is suffering?"

"My father thought like that, he thought about living for others….and I wondered wouldn't that be great? Wouldn't it be great if I could live my life for other people."

"But Jaune, what about your happiness?" Ruby asked as Jaune smiled.

"My happiness….It would be from seeing the smiles of others." He said as she worried.

"But, shouldn't you have the right to find your own happiness? Isn't there a chance that...you would break under all that pressure?" Ruby said with concern in her eyes.

"_**Scratch that, she is a lot smarter than I thought she would be."**_

"It's alright Ruby." Jaune said as he looked at the time. "Oh crap, we better get back."

"Alright.." She said as Jaune stood up with her following suit.

* * *

**(Next Day, Combat Class)**

Jaune, stood in the arena, and his opponent was the Bully known as Cardin Winchester. He held his father's sword and shield and got into his battle stance.

He was ready to swipe the smug grin off of Cardin's face. The Winchesters were a military family, they were arrogant, and they hated faunus.

Most of all, they treated others like they were below them, and abused their power for their own gain. One of them offered marriage to Hierophant Lucina, who obviously refused, the Winchesters merely wanted more power.

Cardin, charged forward electricity surged around his Mace**(I needed to give him a semblance, goddamnit Monty). **Jaune, rose up his shield and hardened it while blocking the attack. Cardin, on the other hand was surprise that Jaune was able to hold his attack.

His foot outstretched and kicked Cardin in the stomach as he was sent skidding back. Cardin looked down at his stomach.

"Not bad Arc, not bad at all." Cardin said as they circled around each other.

Cardin, charged forward once again and brought down his mace as Jaune maneuvered to the side. He then slashed Cardin across the chest as his aura gauge went down.

Cardin, seeing this growled as he kept charging. "_**Can, I come out to play?"**_

"_I kind of wanted to beat this guy without using you." _Jaune replied as he parried a blow with his shield.

"_**But I'm sooooooo bored." **_G said as Jaune sighed.

"_Fine, fine don't go overkill…." _

"_**Yay!" **_G said as he shot out from Jaune's shadow and grabbed Cardin's foot making him fall over. Cardin's mace fell out of his hand as Jaune put his foot on his chest and pointed his sword at Cardin's neck.

"I…..surrender." Cardin said with venom as Jaune took a step back.

"Well done , you made forget that you had such a semblance. Cardin, next time examine your opponent more carefully." She said as Cardin grumbled and picked up his mace and left.

"Remember Children, the Vytal festival is only a few months away." She then looked at Jaune. "And I can already tell we have many people ready for it."

* * *

**(Cafeteria)**

Jaune, was currently biting into a hamburger as everyone in his group was talking about daily activities or homework.

Everything so far, seemed to being going fine, he was living the moment where everyone could laugh...and enjoy life.

"Ow!" He turned his face towards Cardin and his gang who were bullying a faunus girl. He believed her name was Velvet.

"Despicable." Pyrrha said as she watched what was happening. "I can't stand those kind of people."

"You're not the only one." Blake said as Ruby watched the metal spreading knife in Jaunes hand bend from his thumbs pressure.

"Jaune, don-!" Her voice didn't reach him as he got up and walked over.

A shadow wrapped around Cardin's hand gripping it tightly as he let go of Velvets ear as she scurried away. The shadow then pulled Cardin's arm down as his face slammed onto one of the cafeteria chairs.

"What the fuck." Cardin yelled as he rubbed his face.

Jaune, watched as Velvet ran past him. "Thank you." She said quietly as he locked eyes with Cardin and his gang.

Cardin, chuckled and got up with his crew in two. "Well, Jauney boy it seems that I have to really show you your place." Cardin said as he got up in Jaunes face.

"Try it." Jaune said as his left eye turned red for about five seconds. Cardin, and his crew took a step back from that.

"Another freak, let's go." Cardin said as his boys followed him out of the cafeteria.

"Jaune are you okay?" He turned around to see Ruby and the others as he held touched his forehead feeling a slight migraine.

"Yeah...I just need to be alone for a bit." He said as he walked away. Ruby, was about to go after him, that was until Yang placed her hand on her younger sister's shoulder.

Ren, who watched this interaction spoke. "I think it's best we leave Jaune alone for now. He seemed pretty angry from that."

"I know we can break Cardin's legs!" Nora said as Ren sighed.

"I don't think thats a smart idea, Nora." Pyrrha replied.

* * *

**(Professors Oobleck's Class)**

Jaune, was to say the least not paying attention at all whatsoever to what Professor Oobleck was saying. He honestly already knew a lot about history he was taught by Hierophant Lucina after all.

Although, the resident bully was going to do something. He watched as Cardin attempted to make a paper football and aim it at Velvet.

Ruby, who was sitting next to Jaune watched as his shadow moved while Professor Oobleck was looking at the board. When Cardin launched the football a shadow jumped up caught it and threw back into Cardin's face.

Cardin, growled slightly and glared into the back of Jaune's head. He didn't care though, he hated people like Cardin.

Pyrrha, and Blake watched this happen as it looked like Jaune was staring into the ceiling like nothing ever happened.

"Well, I know it's easier to train an animal than it is a person."

"Says the person without a brain." Jaune said as Cardin sat up in his seat.

"You got a problem Arc?" Jaune stood up and looked back and glared at Cardin.

"Maybe, I do, why don't I kick your ass again to prove my point?" Jaune said as Cardin growled before backing down.

"Gentelmen! Calm down, and Mr. Arc, please mind your language!" Professor Oobleck said as Jaune sat down.

Pyrrha, looked over at her leader in surprise not expecting that outburst. Ruby, on the other hand was sitting next to Jaune gave him a concerned look as he stared at his desk.

"_**I could always grab his face and slam it into the desk." **_G said as he was giving Jaune some suggestions. Jaune, then smiled a little bit.

"_Very tempting."_

Jaune, took a deep breath before looking over at Ruby with a smile and then continuing to jot down notes. Not really though.

* * *

**(Somewhere)**

"Heheheheh! I love to kill!" Carnage said as he used his claws to rip apart an innocent woman. His partner Sacrilege merely ended the lives of the people he killed, he saw no use in meaningless pain.

Sacrilege, wore a green coat and had green eyes. On his back was a device that had four arms attached to it. He moved his long black hair out of the way as it revealed his emotionless face.

"Remember to leave some alive, Master needs live humans as well." Sacrilege said as his partner compained.

"Awww….I want to kill though." Carnage was wearing an all red outfit, he had sharp teeth, and his right hand was claws. He left hand was just a blade that was bloody. His eyes were covered by sunglasses and he had a horn protruding from the right side of his forehead.

Nearby him was about two dozen people tied up, they weren't alone though there were plenty of Grimeal grunts around.

"Fool, you do well to not anger master Sin, you remember what happened last time you disobeyed his order?" Sacrilege said as Carnage pouted and sighed.

"Fine, fine, It's hard to hold it in though."

"You already killed half of the people we captured."

"And it was fun by the way, you should join in, the torture is soooo much fun."

"I find no meaning in meaningless pain." Sacrilege hated dragging things out he preferred obileration over domination.

There was no point in breaking someones will when he could just kill them instantly and be over with it. He hated it when those being tortured tried to resist, he just ended their life if they tried.

Carnage, on the other hand loved domination, and he loved torturing before he killed someone. It was what he lived for.

"Let us move out." Sacrilege said as Carnage and the Grimeal grunts followed suit with the hostages..or much rather new test subjects.

* * *

**The Gore Dracona is dead, and Jaune is adjusting to his new life at Beacon. Also the Grimeal have finally decided to make thier move.**

**What will happen next? Who knows, all we know is that the bad guys are finally starting to stir things up, and Jaune won't just sit around when people are suffering.**

**See you guys next time, and remember! Reviews! **


	6. I am weak

**Two review only last chapter -.-, you can't tell me that 67 other people have nothing to say. Although it was a rather uneventful chapter, but it's okay I'll forgive you guys.**

**Also, why don't I spice things up by making it a love triangle between Pyrrha, Ruby, and Jaune? What do you guys think of that?**

**I really feel like Pyrrha, should get some more limelight, so this would be a good thing. Although, it's partially due to how…I made Pyrrha's history in this AU like. I just feel so bad for her.**

**Also, G is apart of the evil god Grima he is not Grima himself. There are four others like Jaune that have the pieces R, I, M, and A inside of them, and the Grimeal have begun to look for them. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: I am weak**

"Now, Children remember to stay close by. Also remember to collect enough sap for the project Professor Peach has in mind." Glynda said as the class followed her through the trail of Forever Fall.

Jaune, noticed how beautiful the area looked, his heart sank when he remembered how his parent's told him they would bring him here one day.

"_**Well aren't you a happy camper." **_G said telling Jaune to stop thinking about the past.

"You okay there Jaune?" Ruby asked as Jaune snapped back to reality. He saw both teams give him odd looks.

"Yeah, I'm good I was just thinking about stuff." Jaune said as he looked away.

Pyrrha, on the other hand inwardly sighed. Sometimes she felt like Jaune wasn't even there. It was as if he had another person inside his head to talk too.

"_**Achooo!" **_G sneezed as Jaune nearly stopped.

"_Did you just sneeze?"_

"_**Yes…"**_

"_You know what, I'm not even gonna ask."_

Jaune, was handed a jar by Pyrrha as he took it along with the sap sipper that each team was provided. He knelt down and drilled a hole into the tree and connected the sap sipper and placed the jar under it.

"Aren't these supposed to be very sweet and sugary?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha nodded. "Don't let Nora have any."

Pyrrha, suddenly widened her eyes as she noticed Nora was about to drink some. She then swiped it away as Nora pouted.

"Ren, please keep an eye on Nora." She said turned back to her leader who was gone, she looked around and saw that he was helping Ruby and Weiss.

"You see, you just drill it in, but not too deep. So you count to five in your head and stop and then you attach the sap sipper." He said as he helped them.

"I knew that, I was just trying to get Ruby to learn how to do it." Weiss said as Jaune sweatdropped.

"Right….." Jaune said as he stood up and surveyed the area.

"_You feel and grimm in the area G?" _Jaune asked as his inner demon nodded.

"_**Yeah, there are a bunch, but they aren't attacking at the moment. Its just Beowulves and Ursas nothing too scary." **_

"Well I feel like today will be a good day." Jaune said out loud as Pyrrha chuckled.

"I do too Jaune."

"_**Let's hope you didn't jinx yourself, but knowing your luck you probably did."**_ Jaune ignored his inner demon and proceeded to help Pyrrha out with the sap collecting.

"How much more do we need Jaune?" She asked.

"I'd say about three more." He said looking over at Ren and Nora who already had some. Pyrrha, got up holding two jars and she nearly slipped that was until Jaune caught her.

Pyrrha, looked up and blushed as she quickly composed herself. "Thanks Jaune." She said as he waved her off.

"You're welcome." Jaune said as he began to notice how revealing Pyrrha's armor was.

"_**HNGHNGHNG!"**_

"_Shut it G!"_

"Hey Jaune!" Ruby suddenly said as Jaune nearly jumped. He turned around and rose an eyebrow.

"Hey...Ruby, is something wrong?"

"Nope! Just wanted to check up on you." She said as a chill went up his spine.

"Well, I'm fine but thanks for worrying." Jaune said as she poked Ruby in the forehead.

"Hey!" She said as she covered her forehead.

Pyrrha, watched this interaction as her heart skipped a beat. Was she feeling jealous? No, there was no way she was jealous Ruby was a little girl.

Suddenly they watched as Jaunes shadow lashed out and caught an Ursa that was about to grab an unsuspecting student. Everyone, suddenly armed themselves ready for the grimm that were about to come.

Jaune, took out his father's sword and shield as G held the Ursa in place. A red javelin suddenly embedded itself within the skull of the Ursa. He watched as the javelin flew back to Pyrrha using her semblance.

He gave her a quick nod and then he turned to Ruby as she nodded and disappeared in a sonic boom. He watched as Weiss froze dozens of Beowulves as their heads were dislocated thanks to Ruby of course.

He ducked under the swipe of a beowulf as Nora suddenly appeared and slammed her sledgehammer into the side of its face. Her semblance of creating tremors, sent shockwaves throughout the creature's body as it literally blew up.

Jaune, shuddered at what she did. "Nice job Nora." He said.

"Thanks boss!" She yelled before jumping off into the fight, Ren ran past him and gave him a nod before running in.

"Well I better join them."

* * *

**(Next Day)**

Jaune, was currently exploring the city along with his team and Team RWBY. Right now he was with Pyrrha and Ruby, looking at weapons.

They had just gotten back from Forever Fall, and they had now decided to go and relax for a bit. After All, they were on a short three day break.

"Wow! Your mother is Diana Nikos! Why didn't I notice this sooner!" Ruby yelled ecstatic that her friend was a child of one of the Trinity Members in Mistral.

"Well...it's fun and everything, but it is difficult too." Pyrrha said as she watched her leader pick up a katana.

"Hmm, Everyone must expect a lot of you, you are the oldest right?" Ruby asked as Pyrrha nodded.

"Yup, so when the time comes I have to take up the mantle as the next Trinity Member." Pyrrha said with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked as Pyrrha had a sad expression.

"Sometimes Ruby, you wish for a different path. I've lived my whole life being expected to become a Trinity Member, when people see me they only see me as the daughter of Diana Nikos, and the future member of the trinity."

"Don't worry, because we see you as Pyrrha." Ruby and Pyrrha looked up to see Jaune. "You don't need to worry about that around here Pyrrha, since we are all genuine friends."

Pyrrha, blushed and smiled at her leader's statement. Ruby, gave her a cheeky grin as they walked off to find where the others went.

"_**Oi, Partner…."**_

"_What's up G?"_

"_**I feel…..an evil presence. It's strong, no I feel two." **_G said as Jaune, looked over at Pyrrha, and Ruby out of protection. "_**One feels...wild, and unstable, the other feels empty and callous."**_

"_We'll keep an eye out." _Jaune replied as he relaxed when they found the others all sitting at a cafe.

"You guys find anything interesting?" Yang asked as Ruby noticed the bags of clothing next to her teammates. "Oh! Ruby I got the cutest thing for you!"

"Sis, Wai-!" Ruby didn't have time to react as her sister grabbed her and after a comical dust storm kicked up Ruby appeared with longer hair.

"How are those extensions?" Yang said as Ruby noticed her hair was longer with the things on. Jaune, on the other hand felt his heart skip a beat noticing that Ruby looked really good with longer hair.

"I hate it!" Ruby yelled as Yang laughed. "It's long, and I already feel hot!"

"Calm down sis, I'll take them off jeez." Yang said as she took off the extensions.

Blake sighed, as she closed her book and looked up. "Once again, my reading has been disturbed." She said as Weiss was looking into a hand mirror.

"Well, we are usually a loud group." She replied to her teammate as she closed it.

"Where's Ren and Nora?" Jaune asked as Yang pointed up, Pyrrha, Ruby and Jaune looked up and sweatdropped.

"Isn't that the tower used for parachuting?" Ruby asked as she used aura to make her eyesight better.

"And they are about to parachute off." Jaune said as he realized Nora probably dragged Ren into this.

"Ren, must have a hard time, we shouldn't leave them alone together." Pyrrha said jokingly as the others laughed.

"Hey guys!" Nora yelled as she and Ren who were strapped to the same parachute appeared. "Ren! We made it, huh?"

"Bleh…." She noticed that Ren had passed out, probably because she decided to use the parachute at a very low height.

Jaune, sighed at his teams antics as he helped unstrap Ren and sat him down on a chair. "Nora….I am never doing that again."

Jaune, rolled his eyes at his teammate as he tossed him a can of lemonade from the nearby vending machine.

"Aww! Come on Ren, it was so fun!"

* * *

**(Sometime Later)**

As they were walking back towards Beacon, Jaune could not shake off what G had told him earlier, about the evil presences in the city.

"_**We could always sneak out later and go check out what it is." **_G said as Jaune nodded.

He noticed that Pyrrha, was still next to him as the others. "Hey Jaune."

"What is it Pyrrha?"

"Thanks for being my friend." She said as he rose an eyebrow. "I've never had genuine friends before, everyone I met back home just wanted to be friends with me because of my family."

"Oh man, it must be very tough." Jaune wondered if his teachers went through the same thing, He suddenly became curious.

"Pyrrha, who is your father?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha, looked away.

"Being a member of the Trinity usually comes with things like arranged marriages, or marriages of convenience." Pyrrha said as Jaune frowned, he didn't quite agree with such things, although he understood why they were done.

"So, who is your father?"

"He works, for the Schnee, he is one of the supervisors in the leading technology. I also...haven't seen him in person since I was ten…" She said as Jaune placed a hand on her shoulder.

"_**Woah, woah, woah….I like this."**_

"_Please….be quiet for just five minutes…"_

"_**Yeesh! Fine, fine!"**_

"I'm sure he loves you Pyrrha, he is your father." Jaune said as she nodded.

"Hey! Why are you guys so slow?" Ruby yelled as the two of them looked over at their group.

"Let's not keep them waiting." Pyrrha said as Jaune nodded.

* * *

**(Later At an huge Abandoned Junkyard)**

Jaune, was currently moving around as a shadow, heading towards the area, where G had felt the evil presences come from. He appeared on a rooftop, wearing a black outfit to make sure that he could blend in.

He looked around and widened his eyes when he saw….the Grimeal. They had a bunch of Dust gathered, as well as innocent hostages.

What's more is that he saw the White Fang working along with the Grimeal taking orders from them. Suddenly a figure appeared as G became alert.

"_**Right there, that's the one that felt empty...but wait where is the other one?" **_

"Who do we have here?" A voice asked as Jaune widened his eyes.

The roof exploded as Jaune jumped into the shadows to escape alerting the attention of all the Grimeal and White Fang in the vicinity.

Jaune, landed right in front of them, a half mask covering the lower part of his face, with a hood on.

Jaune, looked up to see the man wearing green with four mechanical arms attached to his back. A sonic boom was heard, as a person wearing red, with sharp teeth appeared next to him with his knees bent.

He quickly concluded that, he was the person that had attacked him on the rooftop. Jaune, looked over at the young children that were tied up.

"Children, their bodies haven't fully developed so they can take the Grimeal Serum better." The green one said with an emotionless tone as Jaune glared at him, his eyes red, because he was not wearing contacts.

"Hey, Sacrilege, do you feel that?" The red one said as the one he addressed closed his eyes. He suddenly snapped them open.

"A presence within this man." Sacrilege said as Jaune widened his eyes. "An presence that emanates evil, but is not evil in nature."

"_**Partner, I have a bad feeling about this, we should run for it."**_

"_No! I have to help those kids!"_Jaune yelled determined, the man known as Sacrilege, brought his green eyes over towards the children before looking back at Jaune.

"Carnage, take the grunts and leave, I shall deal with this man." Sacrilege said as Carnage pouted.

"Fine, fine, next time I get to kill though!" Carnage yelled as he rose his hand that was a curved blade. Jaune, watched as it shaped back into a regular hand as he snapped his fingers creating a dark portal.

"What about the subjects?" Carnage asked looking at the kids with a hungry look.

"We've caught many already, I will bring these myself, but before that I need to confirm something."

"Fine, fine, don't take too long at least I can get back and kill the subjects that failed the experiment!" Carnage yelled as they retreated through the portal.

As soon as the portal closed Jaune, jumped forward towards the kids, only to be hit with a green beam sending him into the wall of a building nearby, using G he jumped into the shadows and reappeared.

"It is futile, you cannot save these children." The man said as Jaune charged forward, creating a great sword of fire dust, he leaped forward intending to cut the man in half, that was until the man caught it with his right hand.

"Interesting, Master Sin warned us that there was one that could shape dust, an experiment. So you are the son of that man he killed a couple years ago." He said as he crushed the sword in his hands.

"_G!"_

"_**Already on it!" **_G yelled as he attempted to wrap himself around the man, only for him to collide with a green energy sending them backwards.

Jaune landed twenty feet away on his back. "What the hell." Jaune said as he looked around wondering why no one had arrived from the sound.

"You were able to sense us somehow." Sacrilege said as Jaune widened his eyes. "You did not notice, but there is a bounded field around this area, no noise, and no one can see us."

"That shadow, it's not your semblance." The seven curses member said as he kept his emotionless look. "Jaune Arc, you have one of the pieces of Grima within you."

"_Shit! How do they know this?"_

"_**I don't know partner, but these guys can sense my presence somehow!"**_ Jaune looked over at the children that were tied up and bounded.

"Do you wish to save them?" Jaune locked eyes and stared into the empty abyss of those green eyes. They held no empathy, no remorse, no life, and most of all, they held nothing.

"Why do you humans try so hard to live, why do you struggle so much when you will die." He said as Jaune was confused.

"Aren't you guys still technically human?" Jaune asked.

"You really know nothing, our humanity is traded in for newfound power." The man said as one of the mechanical arms blasted the crate nearby as dust of all colors poured out.

Jaune, looked over at the amount of dust in surprise. Why would one of the Curses allow him to use his greatest power?

"Come, Dust Shaper show me how strong you are." He said as a green portal appeared nearby the children. "If you don't defeat me, they will die."

* * *

**(Back at Beacon)**

"Guys!" Ren yelled as he knocked on the door waking the girls up.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Yang asked as Blake woke up. Three doors opened all having girls that were slightly angered with the fact that someone decided to wake them up at two in the morning.

"What is it Ren?" Nora asked as she yawned.

"Jaune's gone." Ren said as everyone widened their eyes. "I looked around campus, and he's not here."

"We have to find him!" Ruby yelled as Yang rose an eyebrow.

"Calm down guys, maybe he just decided to go out and see the city." Yang said as Ruby bit her lip. Pyrrha, noticed this and crossed her arms.

"Ruby….are you not telling us something?"

"Thats…...just trust me for now guys, Jaune will tell you guys everything when the time comes!" Ruby yelled as everyone looked at each other concerned.

* * *

**(Jaune Vs Sacrilege)**

Jaune, created multiple spears of dust, using the dust crates nearby he threw his hand forward sending them all towards the enemy.

One of the mechanical arms on his back stretched out as it emitted a green energy that destroyed all the projections.

"Is this all you can do?" Sacrilege asked as Jaune clenched his fist, he had been throwing dust projections at this guy for the past ten minutes, and he couldn't even hurt the guy.

Jaune, then created a spear out of lightning dust, and wielded it in his hands as he charged forward. He was intent on impaling the man, who nonchalantly stopped the spear by grasping it within his right hand.

"What the!"

"**Oh shit, partner!"**

"Pathetic." He said as he crushed the spear reducing it to nothing but dust. He then brought his palm up to Jaune's face, as a green pulse sent him flying back.

"_Shit!" _Jaune thought as he created multiple spears and swords and threw them forward. He watched as the green man merely waved his hand creating a green pulse that destroyed all of Jaunes constructs.

"**Partner! I don't know what we can do here!"**

"_I'm not out of options yet! I still have plenty of dust to work with!" _Jaune yelled as a black bow appeared in his hand.

The green man merely placed his hands inside his pockets as he watched G turn into a quiver holding multiple arrows.

Jaune, began to unload all of his arrows as they flew towards the Grimeal leader. He merely rose his right hand as they collided into a green force field.

"Try this!" Jaune yelled as a large arrow appeared in his hand, it was of different colors showing that Jaune had combined dust to create it. He placed the large arrow on the nock and pulled it back, as his aura pulsated white energy raging all over the place.

Jaune, was betting his attack on this, he knew that the Grimeal leader, would stand there and so he took advantage of that. The children were exactly fifty meters away and they were in a huge area that did not have much left of it.

A resounding boom was heard as the arrow was let loose flying across the large empty junkyard. Sacrilege, rose up his right hand as the arrow collided with his barrier pushing him back much to his surprise.

He then rose up his left arm and used it to hold the attack as well, he was surprised that he would have to use both his arms to block the attack. Suddenly he was overwhelmed as the arrow exploded creating a large explosion.

Jaunes, constructs dissipated as he fell to his knees breathing heavily. He had exhausted his aura from creating that arrow.

"**He's not dead, partner!" **G said as Jaune suddenly looked up to see the man who had bruises all over his body.

"Even with both my arms, I could not block it." He said as he looked at his hands which had burn marks all over them. "You have impressed me, but if that is all then I shall attack now.

A sonic boom was heard as the man left behind a crater by breaking the sound barrier many times over. He suddenly appeared in front of Jaune.

"What!" Jaune yelled as a hand grabbed him by the throat lifting him off the ground. G, attempted to attack him, but was sent back into Jaune's body when he collided with the green energy.

"Against any number of grunts you'd win, but not against one of us." The man said as Jaune tried to break free. "Watch as they suffer."

Jaune, looked over at the green portal as he began to hear the sounds of growling. Soon a beowulf's hand came out. The children began to squirm as the head appeared, it began to reach for them.

"_A world where no one is hurt."_

Jaune remembered what his father said as he roared out creating a shockwave of white aura that made the Grimeal leader let him go. His right hand moved by itself as a spectral white blade appeared in his hand, it was unstable, almost as if it was fading.

Jaune, seeing this raced forward and sliced off the right arm of the man much to his surprise. However as soon as Jaune cut the arm off the blade disappeared as a powerful kick into his side sent him flying.

The portal disappeared as the man looked over at his right arm that laid on the ground. "Hmm, so you do have some power after all."

Jaune, watched with wide eyes as the arm that he cut off regenerated itself. "Of the Grimeal, many traded in their humanity for vast destructive power, but I have traded mines for unmatched regeneration." He said as he opened his palm creating a green sphere of energy.

"_**Partner! We have to retreat!"**_

"_No, that is not an option." _Jaune replied stubbornly as he tried to stand realizing that most of his ribs were broken, was there really that much of a difference? Is this all he could do?

He had been training all this time, but his power was not enough. The man before him destroyed his constructs effortlessly and was able to take his strongest arrow that he had created through tons of tests.

"I won't kill, you because we need that piece of Grima, but it would be troublesome if you could walk, or use your arms." He said as the green orb began to glow brighter. "Your power, we can now recreate it."

Jaune, watched as the green beam blasted forward towards him. Suddenly a figure appeared in front of him and blasted a yellow beam colliding with the green one creating an explosion.

"Damn it you brat, you're always getting yourself in trouble." Gabriel said as he rested his spear on his right shoulder.

"One of the Trinity, how troublesome." Sacrilege said as he locked eyes with Gabriel who glared at him.

"One of the Curses, I could say the same." He said as they both suddenly disappeared. Jaune, widened his eyes as they could barely keep up with the fight.

Gabriel, thrusted his spear forward as Sacrilege moved to the side. One of his mechanical arms came up and charged a green blast. Upon seeing this, Gabriel quickly cut the mechanical arm reducing them to three.

He jumped back as the other three slammed into the ground where he was. Sacrilege's three arms came together as they created a green sphere.

Gabriel, upon seeing this thrusted his spear forward as a yellow beam shot forward colliding with the green one that was released colliding with his creating another explosion. As the dust cleared Sacrilege relaxed his posture.

"It seems you did not come alone." He said as he looked over at Braun and Seth who were helping the kids.

"A Trinity member does not fight alone." Gabriel said as Sacrilege turned around, a portal opening.

"Another time then." He said as he left.

"Gabriel?" Jaune said as he was relieved as Gabriel walked over to him and bonked him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He said as he rubbed the bump on his head.

"For being an idiot you brat!" Gabriel yelled comically before getting on one knee.

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I broke some of my ribs, and I exhausted most of my aura…." Jaune said as Gabriel sighed.

* * *

**(Beacon Infirmary)**

"_What do you mean you can't heal my injuries?" _Jaune asked as G sighed from within.

"_**That guy we fought, his energy was odd it was not Aura. It was something, that energy...It was inhuman...it was...sin?" **_G said as Jaune raised an eyebrow, his tenant was right though, that energy was not aura, it was evil.

"_Sin? Why do you call it that?" _Jaune asked.

"_**It just felt so evil and depressing. I know because I kept getting rejected by his energy when I tried to attack him."**_ G said as Gabriel walked in along with Glynda and Ozpin.

"Well, I don't know how he got out exactly." Glynda said as she looked at the surveillance cameras.

"Eh, he's a slippery one used to slip out of the Temple all the time." Gabriel said as the doors behind them opened revealing the two teams.

"Oh my god!" Ruby and Pyrrha yelled as they ran over to Jaune, scratched the back of his head.

"Hey guys." He said sheepishly as the others came up from behind.

"Jaune." Everyone watched as Pyrrha, grabbed Jaunes hand, Ruby seeing this felt her heart skip a bit. "What happened."

"I…." Jaune said as he could feel the eyes of everyone on him. He looked over at Gabriel, who sighed.

"We might as well tell them Jaune." His mentor said as Ozpin took a sip.

"Are you sure of this Gabriel." Ozpin asked as Glynda notice him nod before speaking.

"Children, what we are going to tell you is secret, and must be kept that way." She said as everyone nodded.

"Does anyone have some dust?" Jaune asked as Weiss, took out a vial of fire dust. She handed it to him as he poured it on the bed much to their confusion.

Suddenly, everyone's eyes except Ruby's widened when they saw him shape the dust into a dagger. He grasped the dagger and flung it forward, as they watched it embed itself within the wall.

"Any questions?" He asked as they were all speechless, except Ren.

"Ruby, knew of this already didn't she." Ren said as everyone remembered earlier. Everyone looked at the younger girl as she squirmed under their stares.

"I'm sorry, Jaune told me to keep it a secret." She said as Yang spoke next.

"How did you know Ruby?" She asked.

"Ruby, was at a dust shop and I happen to be there." Jaune said as everyone listened to his story. "I felt evil intent, and as I expected Roman tried to rob the shop."

"Then Jaune, made the dust fly all over the place pushing out the bad guys." Ruby said as Jaune nodded.

"I chased after Roman and Ruby followed suit. When I saw that the woman on the ship helping him escape had the mark of the Grimeal on her back I was about to kill them and Ruby stopped me." Jaune said as he noticed Pyrrha let go.

"Then, you are Dust Shaper." Blake said as Jaune nodded.

"That's right, I'm the Dust Shaper." He said as Pyrrha realized something.

"Wait, then that means...the reincarnation of the savior." She said as Jaune looked away.

"Yes, I too have been thrusted things in life, that I cannot control." He said as Weiss suddenly realized something.

"Wait, aren't you Gabriel of the Vale Trinity!" She asked as everyone suddenly came to the realization.

"Yup, I trained this brat you see here." He said as everyone quickly realized why Jaune was stronger than the other first years.

"But, wait." Pyrrha said as everyone looked at her. "Jaune, why are you injured?"

"Well…." Jaune went through the explanation of what had happened and told of how the White Fang and Grimeal had been working together, he noticed that this elicited a change in demeanor from Blake, before she put her passive mask back on.

"Jaune, that was incredibly foolish, why didn't you ask us for help?" Pyrrha asked.

"He's always been that way." Gabriel said as they looked over at him. "If he knows he will worry about someone, he'd rather do it himself."

"I didn't want to put you all in danger." Jaune said after Gabriel made his statement.

"But we are a team Jaune." Pyrrha said as Ruby nodded.

"Yeah, we are sister teams, we should help one another." Ruby said as Jaune shook his head.

"No, you guys can't...I can't let you guys be put in danger." Jaune said as Pyrrha crossed her arms.

"Have you thought of our feelings on the matter Jaune? The idea that you run off on your own without us helping you? The thought that you might die? You couldn't even face that man! He was able to match Gabriel in combat!" Pyrrha's sudden outburst caught Jaune and everyone else off guard.

"Pyrrha is right Jaune, we will always be here to help you. You can't run off playing hero, so please believe in us." Ruby pleaded as Jaune looked away as the memories of his parents death flashed across his mind.

"_Well, he's got two interesting girls watching out for him, and if I'm not mistaken. Isn't that Qrows niece? Also isn't that the daughter of Diana?" _Gabriel had wondered when Jaune had….well who was he kidding maybe he rubbed off on the kid more than he thought.

He suddenly got the dreadful feeling that Lucina was going to kill him if she ever found out. Well its not like she would anyway right?...right?

"Yo Oz, Glynda-baby, lets leave the kids alone for now." Gabriel said as the two nodded, not reacting to his nicknames.

When they left, Jaune looked at his friends as they watched his gaze. They wanted to know, they needed to know. "Will you hear my story." He said.

"Of course Jaune." Pyrrha said as Nora nodded happily along with Ren who gave a stoic nod.

"Jaune, I've already known and I know my team will understand as well." Ruby said.

"Well...it started when I was seven and I knocked over a dust container….."

* * *

**Let's be honest this secret wasn't going to be kept for long. Also would anyone like to help out with Ocs? I just realized I would have to make the other 7 Curse members. Let see Cinder(Ruin) is one and we already have Sacrilege and Carnage. So that leaves Corruption, Despair, and Agony. We already have Sin which is the leader of the Grimeal, so if you've a character idea just send it in, but keep in mind they have to take after their title.**


	7. Chapter 7

Yo, do not worry the story is not dead, I just merely have to...rewrite the story now that RWBY has revealed some of it's lore. SO YEAH, be ready for that when it comes.


	8. NOTICE

**This story has been dropped however a newer and more exciting story about Jaune Arc has been created. I urge all of those who are here to go and check out the prologue and tell me what you think!**


End file.
